Egerias Vermächtnis
by Ilaaris
Summary: Eine Archäologin aus dem SGC und ein Tok'ra müssen zusammen auf eine Mission gehen...
1. Prologe

**Egerias Vermächtnis **_by Ilaaris_

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.

Spoiler: 1 – 7 Season

Rating: PG-13

Zusammenfassung: Eine Archäologin aus dem SGC und ein Tok'ra müssen zusammen auf eine wichtige Mission gehen...

"_Tok'ra/Goa'uld 'spricht' mit Wirt"_

_ Wirt 'spricht' mit Symbionten _

**Prologe**

Ägypten – zur Zeit der Goa'uldherrschaft über die Erde

Die Abenddämmerung brach gerade herein und ließ die Schatten, die die einsam am Hügel dastehende Hütte warf, immer länger werden. Langsam, aber doch unausweichlich, versank die Sonne am Horizont und es wurde merklich kühler. Bald würde man die Sterne am Himmel funkeln sehen können, unnahbar und doch so verlockend. Voller uneinlösliche Versprechen. Jedoch noch war der Himmel rötlich gefärbt und es gab keinen geeigneteren Zeitpunkt für den Viehhirten um vor seiner Hütte zu stehen und den Ausblick in das Tal zu genießen.

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages fielen auf das eindrucksvolle Goa'uld Hatak, das auf der gigantische Pyramide gelandet war und ließen das Gold glitzern und funkeln. Es war ein überwältigender Anblick und verdeutlichtete dem Viehhirten, sowie jedem anderen der sich in Sichtweite des Goa'uld Mutterschiffes befand, nur noch umso Mehr die Macht von Ra. Nicht das dies von Nöten gewesen wäre, herrschten doch ohnehin keine Zweifel an dem Sonnengott. Selbst die anderen Goa'uld wagten es nicht, ihn herauszufordern und jene die es doch gewagt hatten, hatten allesamt dafür einen hohen Preis zahlen müssen. Zu stark waren seine Armeen, zu groß sein Einfluss. Das Imperium des obersten Systemlords war zweifellos an seinem Höhepunkt und die Herrschaft von Ra schien nicht im Mindesten gefährdet zu sein.

Doch seit geraumer Zeit drohte Gefahr aus einer gänzlich anderen Richtung. So versuchte seit kurzer Zeit eine Gruppe abtrünniger Goa'uld, die sich sogar den Namen Tok'ra, also „gegen Ra", gegeben hatte, die Autorität des Sonnengottes zu untergraben. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte dieser erfahren müssen, dass nicht etwa das Streben nach Macht hinter den Bemühungen dieser so genannten Tok'ras, allesamt Nachkommen ihrer Anführerin Egeria, stand. Nein, Ziele wie Befreiung der Menschen aus der Sklaverei und ein fester Glaube an die Nichtunterdrückung des Wirtes, waren die wahren Motive die sie antrieben. Ra hatte dies sogar zuerst nicht so recht glauben können.

Aber während diese Abtrünnigen von den anderen Goa'uld noch immer belächelt wurden, machte der oberste Systemlord nicht den Fehler sie zu unterschätzen. Zwar glaubte auch er nicht daran, dass diese Goa'uld, die weder Jaffas noch Raumschiffe zu ihrer Verfügung hatten, zu einer wirklichen Bedrohung seiner Herrschaft werden könnten, aber trotzdem ließ er vorsichtshalber nach ihrer Königin suchen, um zu verhindern, dass sie noch mehr Nachkommen mit ihrer Gesinnung zur Welt bringen konnte.

Einige Monate später...

Ra hatte wieder einmal über einen seiner Feinde triumphiert. Die Königin der Tok'ra war gefangen genommen worden und fortan würde sich die Anzahl der Tok'ra nur mehr durch übergelaufene Goa'uld erhöhen können. Doch nicht nur Egeria war in Ras Hände gefallen, sondern auch einige ihrer Gefolgsleute. Jene Tok'ra waren gerade von einem Auftrag zurückgekommen und hatten sich mit ihrer Anführerin treffen wollen. Doch sie sollten nie dazukommen, ihre wichtigen Neuigkeiten weitergeben zu können.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	2. Die Ankunft der Tok'ra

**Kapitel 1 – Die Ankunft der Tok'ra**

Tau'ri

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ Dr. Lisa Schmidt, eine im SG-C angestellte Archäologin, drehte sich widerwillig in ihrem Bett herum und tastete mit ihrer Hand in Richtung der Lärmquelle. Wieso musste es denn jetzt schon halb sechs Uhr in der Früh sein? Gerade jetzt, wo sich ihr Traum seinem Höhepunkt genähert hatte. So oft träumte man schließlich auch nicht davon, dass man einen weißen Palmenstrand entlang geht und den Anblick von kristallblauem Meereswasser genießt.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ Der Wecker zeigte jedoch nicht den geringsten Anflug von Mitleid mit ihr und piepte beharrlich weiter. Doch dann hatte Lisa mit ihrer Hand schließlich den Wecker gefunden, schaltete das nervtötende Geräusch ab und schwang sich aus dem Bett, um ja nicht in die Gefahr zu geraten, dass sie nochmals einschlief. Auch wenn letzteres, genau das gewesen wäre, was sie gerne getan hätte. Der letzte schöne Traum war schließlich schon so lange her, dass es der verschlafenen Archäologin vorkam, als wäre er Jahre her.

Dabei wusste sie genau, seit wann sie unter den ständig wiederkehrenden Alpträumen litt. Schließlich waren es die schlimmsten Wochen in ihrem Leben gewesen und ein Verdrängen, geschweige den ein Vergessen, schien im Bereich des Unmöglichen zu liegen. Zu tief schienen sich jene Erinnerungen in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt zu haben.

Einige Stunden später…

Lisa saß in ihrem kleinen, gemütlichen Büro im SGC, umklammerte mit beiden Händen ihre knallgelbe Teetasse, welche sie letztes Jahr von ihren Kollegen zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte und starrte auf ihren Bildschirm. Als der PC endlich hochgefahren war, stellte sie die dampfende Tasse Tee auf den Tisch und machte sich an ihre Arbeit. Nach einer Weile war die Archäologin so vertieft in Arbeit, dass sie vor lauter Schreck zusammenzuckte, als sie plötzlich angesprochen wurde.

Lisa richtete sich auf, sah Dr. Jackson, der sein Büro nur ein paar Räume weiter hatte, in der Tür stehen und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Hallo Lisa. Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich wirklich nicht erschrecken. Ich komme gerade von einer Besprechung mit den Tok'ra. General Hammond möchte, dass ich dich dazuhole", informierte Daniel sie.

Plötzlich schien es in dem Büro um einige Grade kälter geworden zu sein. Lisa rann es kalt den Rücken hinunter, und sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Sie nickte lediglich, nicht sicher, ob sie im Moment überhaupt ein Wort hinausbringen würde und folgte Daniel in Richtung des Besprechungsraumes, obwohl sich ihre Beine anfühlten, als wären sie aus Gummi.

Warum hatte General Hammond Daniel persönlich zu ihr geschickt und nicht einfach das interne Kommunikationssystem benutzt? Es konnte nur eine Erklärung dafür geben. Der General wusste, dass sie und Daniel Freunde waren. Sicherlich ging er davon aus, dass sie Daniel nach der Art der Besprechung fragen würde. Somit würde sie dann etwas Zeit haben, sich innerlich darauf vorzubereiten. _Als ob das so leicht gehen würde_. Es war die einzig logische Erklärung. Also musste es irgendwie mit der schlimmsten Zeit ihres Lebens zu tun haben. Sie hatte gewusst, dass dieser Tag einmal kommen würde. _Ich werde diese Wochen anscheinend wirklich nie vergessen können. _

Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe nachzufragen. Daniel würde ihr ohnehin nur das mitteilen, was sie im Grunde schon wusste. Andererseits, so lange sie keine Bestätigung für ihre Überlegungen hatte, bestand noch immer die Chance, dass sie sich irrte.

Daniel sah sich nach seiner kreidenbleichen Kollegin um, und er kannte sie gut genug, um sofort zu erkennen, dass sie es ahnte. Doch obwohl er sonst ein guter Diplomat war und sich gut in seine Mitmenschen hineinversetzten konnte, fiel ihm nichts ein, womit er Lisa hätte aufmuntern können. Was hätte er denn auch sagen können? Wird schon nicht so schlimm werden, vielleicht? Eine banale Floskel, die ihr sicher nicht helfen würde. Außerdem würde sie keinen von ihnen beiden, nicht einmal ihn selbst, überzeugen können.

Der Besprechungsraum kam in Sichtweite und Lisa hätte sich am liebsten umgedreht und wäre fortgerannt. General Hammond, das restliche SG1-Team und zwei Tok'ra saßen an dem länglichen Tisch und diskutierten. So bald sie die beiden Archäologen eintreten sahen, verstummte das Gespräch und General Hammond deutete den beiden, sich zu setzen.

Einen der beiden Tok'ra hatte Lisa schon von der Tür aus, als Jacob Carter, Major Carters Vater, identifizieren können. Bei seinen früheren Aufenthalten auf der Erde hatte sie ihn schon ein paar Mal aus der Ferne gesehen. Den anderen Tok'ra, jenen der ihr gegenüber saß, hatte sie allerdings noch nie zuvor gesehen. Solche faszinierenden grauen Augen hätte sie bestimmt nicht vergessen, da war Lisa sich sicher. Wie er hieß, das wusste sie allerdings nicht mehr. Sie waren einander zwar vor nicht einmal einer Minute vorgestellt worden, doch Lisa war im Moment viel zu aufgeregt, um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.

Was war nur los mit ihr? Dass es so schlimm werden würde, hatte sie auch wieder nicht erwartet. Wahrscheinlich würde sie in ihrer gegenwärtigen Verfassung nicht einmal mehr den Weg zurück in ihr Büro finden. Geschweige denn, dass sie vernünftig an einer Besprechung teilnehmen würde können. Es kam ihr vor, als hätte sich ihr Gehirn einfach abgeschaltet, sobald sie den Besprechungsraum betreten hatte.

Letzteres musste tatsächlich der Fall gewesen sein. Anders konnte Lisa sich nicht erklären, dass sie eine Stunde später, zwei Angehörigen der Tok'ra durch das Stargate folgte. Lisa wünschte sich ganz weit weg vom SGC als die Rampe vor dem Stargate entlangging und paradoxerweise würde sie dies in wenigen Sekunden auch tatsächlich sein. Was machte sie denn da bloß? Wie hatte sie nur einwilligen können, an dieser Mission teilzunehmen? War eine Möglichkeit die Goa'uld zu bekämpfen es wirklich wert, dass sie sich ihren größten Ängsten würde stellen müssen?

Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. Phönix

**Kapitel 2 - Phönix**

Noel/Kelak traten nur wenige Schritte hinter Selmak aus dem Ereignishorizonts des Stargates heraus und gingen ein paar Schritte, um dann kurz innezuhalten und tief einzuatmen. Beide waren froh endlich wieder ‚zu Hause' zu sein und die kalten, grauen Betonwände des SGC hinter sich gelassen zu haben. Wie sehr hatten sie doch das geheimnisvolle blaue Glitzern der Tok'ra Tunnel vermisst, ganz zu schweigen von all ihren Kameraden. Nur schade, dass sie in ein paar Tagen den Stützpunkt wegen ihrer Mission schon wieder verlassen würden müssen.

Besorgt drehte sich Noel nach der Tau'ri, die sich nur einen Meter hinter ihm befand, um und lächelte aufmunternd. Sie hatte schon die ganze Zeit so blass gewirkt, was aber auch nicht verwunderlich war und er hoffte, dass sie sich bald wieder einigermaßen fangen würde.

Ganz unwillkürlich erwiderte Lisa das Lächeln des gut aussehenden Tok'ra vor ihr und zu ihrer Verwunderung ließ ihre Anspannung etwas nach. Verwundert betrachtete sie ihre Umgebung. Die Archäologin wusste nicht viel über die Tok'ra, aber Daniel hatte ihr einmal erzählt, dass sie wüstenähnliche Landschaften für ihre Stützpunkte bevorzugen würden. Folglich hätte sie nie und nimmer erwartet, sich in einem kleinen Wäldchen wieder zu finden. Rund um das Stargate befanden sich große Laub- und Nadelbäume sowie Sträucher und Farne. Einzelne Sonnenstrahlen durchbrachen das Blätterdach und Vögel trällerten ihre Lieder. Es war geradezu idyllisch. Die frische Waldluft genießend, gesellte sie sich zu den beiden Tok'ra.

„Wir müssen noch ein paar Schritte gehen, bis wir zu dem Ringtransporter kommen", bemerkte Jacob. Lisa nickte zustimmend als Antwort und folgte dem gut aussehenden Tok'ra, während Jacob die Führung übernahm. Nach ein paar Minuten wurden die Bäume weniger und schließlich kamen die drei auf eine kleine Lichtung. Jacob deutete an, dass sie sich enger zusammenstellen sollten und im nächsten Moment schossen die Transporterringe aus der Erde hervor. Als sie wieder materialisierten, fand sich Lisa, zum zweiten Mal an dem Tag schon, wiederum in Sekundenbruchteilen in einer komplett anderen Umgebung wieder. Blaue Kristalle funkelten an den Wänden und dutzende Tok'ra liefen geschäftig an ihr vorbei. Auch diese fremde Umgebung hatte für Lisa, die noch nie etwas Vergleichbares gesehen hatte, durchaus ihre Reize und lenkte sie etwas von ihren sorgevollen Gedanken ab.

„Ich werde dem Hohen Rat Bericht erstatten gehen. Kelak wird Ihnen inzwischen Ihr Quartier zeigen, Frau Dr. Schmidt", wandte sich Jacob Carter an die Archäologin. „Ich hoffe, dass das Quartier Ihnen gefallen wird."

„Sicherlich", entgegnete Lisa höflich. „Aber wir können uns ruhig duzen. Das ist hier doch so üblich, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, Lisa, das ist", entgegnete Jacob mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns und machte sich dann eiligst auf den Weg in Richtung der Ratsräume.

„Hier entlang", deutete Kelak und konnte nicht anders als Lisa erneut ein Lächeln zu schenken. Zu seiner Verwunderung schien er heute mehr zu lächeln als sonst in einem ganzen Monat.

„_Vielleicht liegt es ja an einer gewissen, sympathischen Archäologin mit den schönsten blauen Augen und braunen Haaren, die wir je gesehen haben",_ flüsterte Noel in die Gedanken seines Seelengefährtens. Dieser konnte nur zustimmen und merkte aber pflichtbewusst an, dass sie sich aber auf die kommende Mission zu konzentrieren hätten.

Nachdem Kelak sie eine Zeit lang durch das Tunnelsystem geführt hatte, war Lisa sich sicher, dass sie ohne Hilfe nicht wieder zum Ringtransporter zurück finden würde. Wie konnten sich bloß die Tok'ra in diesem Labyrinth von Tunneln, die alle gleich aussahen, zu Recht finden? Schließlich kamen beide zu einem Tunnel, in dem sich mehrere Öffnungen in der Wand befanden. Als sie auf der rechten Seite des Tunnels durch die dritte Öffnung gingen, merkte Lisa, dass sie in ihrem vorübergehenden Quartier angekommen sein mussten.

„Na toll", dachte sich die Tau'ri sarkastisch. „Scheint so, als ob die Gerüchte, dass die Tok'ra keine Türen haben, wahr sind. Na hoffentlich haben sie wenigsten bei den Duschräumen welche."

Sich kurz umschauend legte sie ihre mitgebrachte Tasche auf das, was wohl das Äquivalent eines Bettes darstellen sollte, auch wenn es, wie alles andere, aus Kristallen gemacht worden war. Ihr Begleiter erklärte ihr noch einige Dinge und da Lisa keinen Hunger mehr hatte, einigten sie sich darauf, dass Kelak sie morgen früh abholen würde, um gemeinsam zu frühstücken. In letzteres willigte die Archäologin nur zu gerne ein, denn sie fand den Tok'ra sehr sympathisch. Als dieser schließlich gegangen war, setzte Lisa sich auf das Bett und holte das Buch, das sie mitgebracht hatte heraus und schlug es auf. Bevor sie begann es zu lesen, musste sie noch mal an den netten Tok'ra mit seinen unergründlichen grauen Augen denken. Wieso ging er ihr bloß nicht aus dem Kopf? Sie kannte ihn ja noch nicht einmal einen Tag.

Nachdem Lisa einige Zeit lustlos in ihrem mitgebrachten Buch gelesen hatte, beschloss sie, dass es an der Zeit war schlafen zu gehen. Schließlich sollte sie wohl für den nächsten Tag, auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste, wie der Tagesablauf exakt aussehen würde, besser ausgeschlafen sein.

Zwei Mal links. Ein Mail rechts. Nur kurze Zeit später betrat Lisa ihr „Zimmer" wieder und war froh, sich nicht auf dem Weg von den Duschräumen zu ihrem Quartier heillos verirrt zu haben.

_Sie blickte auf den Mann, der vor ihr stand. Groß, sportlich und braune Haare. Colonel Thomas Hawkins. Er war der Teamleader von SG-15, dem Team dem Lisa als Archäologien zugeteilt worden war und zugleich einer ihrer besten Freunde. Unzählige Male war sie schon bei ihm und seiner Familie zu Besuch gewesen. Aber auch die beiden restlichen Teammitglieder von SG-15, Major Emily Reed und Major Peter O'Brien, waren ebenso enge Freunde von ihr, und sie waren alle um sie versammelt._

_Hinter Thomas stand Emily, ihr rotes Haar hatte sich teilweise aus dem Knoten in ihrem Nacken gelöst und fiel ihr in das Gesicht und auf die Schultern. Direkt neben Lisa stand Peter, lächelte der Archäologin zufrieden zu und neigte sich zu ihr hinüber: "Während Du dich mit den beiden hier beschäftigst, werde ich mich um SG-12 kümmern." Lisa richtete ihren Blick auf Peter, sah das erwartungsvolle Glitzern in seinen Augen und erkannte dieselbe Vorfreude darin, die auch sie verspürte. Zufrieden erwiderte sie sein Lächeln, sah ihm kurz nach und als Peter den Raum schließlich verlassen hatte, richtete sie ihren Blick wieder auf den Anführer von SG-15. Obwohl Emily direkt schräg hinter ihm stand, schaute Lisa nur auf den Mann vor ihr und ignorierte, zumindest für den Moment noch, die rothaarige Frau. Thomas war schließlich der Anführer des Teams. Das würde jetzt sicher sehr unterhaltsam werden._

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	4. Die Schatten der Vergangenheit

**Kapitel 3 - Die Schatten der Vergangenheit**

Schweißgebadet wachte Lisa auf, seufzte und setzte sich auf. Eigentlich sollten ihr die nächtlichen Alpträume, so oft wie sie auftraten, ja schon zur Gewohnheiten geworden sein. Doch es waren nun mal keine surrealen Alpträume, sondern Erinnerungen an tatsächlich stattgefundene Ereignisse, die die Archäologin heimsuchten. So gut wie jede Nacht an die schlimmste Zeit in ihrem Leben erinnert zu werden, machte ein Verarbeiten der Geschehnisse unmöglich. Außerdem, konnte man das war ihr zugestoßen war, denn überhaupt verarbeiten?

Es war noch immer mitten in der Nacht und nur ab und zu drangen Schritte von vorbeigehenden Tok'ras in ihr Quartier. Da sie noch immer müde war, legte sich Lisa wieder hin. Vermutlich würden die Alpträume wiederkehren, aber ohne Schlaf konnte sie schließlich auch nicht auskommen. Also würde sie das Risiko eingehen müssen. Sie verbrachte sowieso zu viele Nächte wach, aber nach ihren schlimmeren Träumen war beim besten Willen an keine Minute Schlaf mehr zu denken. Eigentlich gehörte auch der Traum, aus dem sie gerade aufgewacht war, zu einem der Schlimmeren, aber diesmal war sie zum Glück vor dem unerträglichsten Teil aufgewacht.

Nach einigen Minuten war Lisa erneut im Lande der Träume zu Besuch und auch diesmal hatte das Sandmännchen keine schönen Träume für sie mitgebracht.

_In der Tat, ein herrlicher Sommertag. Noch immer kein Wölkchen am strahlend blauen Himmel. Nach getaner Arbeit hatte sie sich diesen Spaziergang an der frischen Luft ja aber auch mehr als verdient. Lisa blieb vor dem blauen Teich stehen und starrte auf die Wasseroberfläche. Da vernahm sie auf einmal Schritte hinter sich und drehte sich schnell um. Eine wunderschöne Frau mit langem schwarzen Haar und kaffeebraunen Augen näherte sich ihr. In ihrem prächtigen cremefarbenen Kleid und dem Goldschmuck sah sie einfach hinreißend aus. Sicher gab es auf dem ganzen Planeten keine Frau die schöner aussah. Neben ihr ging ein großgewachsener Mann mit kurzem braunen Haar und braunen Augen, die sich auf sie hefteten. Auch er war, wie seine Gemahlin, sehr attraktiv._

Unruhig wälzte sich die Tau'ri im Schlaf hin und her. Zwei Tok'ra, die gerade ihre Schicht beendet hatten, gingen miteinander flüsternd an ihrem Quartier vorbei.

_Leise gesprochene Worte drangen an ihr Ohr. Worte, die an sie gerichtet waren. Major Peter O'Brien saß ihr gegenüber und sah sie erwartungsvoll an._

„_Das war ja auch zu erwarten, dass du mit SG-12 dein Vergnügen hattest. Aber auch ich hatte meinen Spaß. Colonel Hawkins war sehr amüsant", entgegnete Lisa und sah ihn zufrieden an. Allein die Erinnerung daran hob, wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, ihre Stimmung beträchtlich. Zweifellos erging es Peter genauso und darum hatte er wohl auch dieses Gesprächsthema gewählt. Was gab es besseres als den Nachmittag mit einem Gespräch über schöne Erinnerungen zu verbringen?_

_Verschwörerisch lächelten beide sich an._

Auch Malek, Kommandant der Tok'ra-Basis, hatte endlich seine Berichte fertiggestellt und ging nach einem langen Arbeitstag müde in Richtung seinen Quartiertes.

„Naja, aber eigentlich könnten wir doch noch ein bißchen in unserer Bettlektüre weiterlesen. Eine halbe Stunde oder so? Vielleicht wissen wir nach dem nächsten Kapitel eindeutig, wer der Mörder sein muss", flüsterte Maleks Wirt hoffnungsvoll in die Gedanken seines Symbionten. „Obwohl, ich bin mir sicher, dass es der Gärtner war."

„Ja, eine halbe Stunde wird wohl noch gehen", antwortete Malek. Einerseits wollte auch er zu gerne wissen, wie der Krimi weiterging, andererseits hätte er seinem geliebten Wirt ohnehin keinen Wunsch abschlagen können. „Dann wirst du aber auch leider bemerken müssen, dass es die Haushälterin gewesen ist."

„Oder Du, dass es der Gärtner war. Du wirst schon sehen. Wie ich mich schon darauf freue, wenn du deinen Wetteinsatz einlösen musst", lachte der Wirt heiter in Maleks Gedanken.

Gut gelaunt gingen beide an Lisas Quartier vorbei, tief versunken in ihr internes Gespräch.

_Sie vernahm leise Schritte und blickte von ihrem Bericht auf. Es war nur diese Frau, die ihre Zimmer putzte und gelegentlich auch ein paar Extraarbeiten verrichtete. Niemand besonderes. Nur ein dürres, kleines Etwas mit langem braunen Haar und traurig dreinschauenden Augen, nicht das ihr letzteres jemals aufgefallen war. Dazu war ihr Interesse an diesem Nichts viel zu gering. So schenkte sie der Frau auch nur einen herablassenden Blick und wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu._

Auch Malek war inzwischen mit dem nächsten Kapitel seines Krimis fertig und kuschelte sich in seine Bettdecke. Trotz der Art seiner Bettlektüre würden sie beide keine Alpträume haben und so träumten sie beide auch bald schon vom Ende der Goa'uldherrschaft und der anschließenden Tok'ra Party. Lisa hingegen war noch immer in ihren Alpträumen gefangen.

_Genüsslich setzte sich die Archäologin in ihrem Bett auf. Durch das Fenster fielen Sonnenstrahlen auf das Bett und kein einziges Wölkchen war am strahlend blauen Himmel zu sehen. Es würde wieder ein wunderschöner, warmer Sommertag werden. Genau das richtige Wetter für einen kleinen Spaziergang im Freien. Später. Am Nachmittag dann. Noch immer in ihrem riesigen Bett sitzend, griff sie zu der Obstschale die auf dem kleinen Tischchen neben dem Bett stand. Was sollte sie wohl nehmen? Eine Kiwi? Weintrauben? Ja, Weintrauben. Dabei hatte Lisa noch nie Weintrauben gemocht._

_Nachdem sie genüsslich ein paar gegessen hatte, stand sie schließlich auf und ging in Richtung des Badezimmers, um sich das Gesicht zu waschen. Achtlos ging sie an den wunderschönen, alten Gemälden, die an den Wänden ihres Schlafgemachs hingen, vorbei. Ebenso unbeachtet blieben die antiken Vasen, die auf kleinen Potesten standen. Daniel Jackson würde vermutlich vor Begeisterung fast einen Herzanfall erleiden, wenn er die Artefakte sehen könnte, aber für sie waren sie bedeutungslos. Eigentlich erfüllten sie lediglich einen Prestigezweck für sie, sonst nichts. Hatte sie nicht wegen ihrer Liebe zu alten Artefakten Archäologie studiert?_

_Ein paar Minuten nachdem sie aufgestanden war, stand Lisa schließlich in ihrem geräumigen, luxuriös eingerichteten Badezimmer und wusch sich das Gesicht. Nachdem sie es wieder abgetrocknet hatte, schaute sie in den Spiegel und bemerkte, dass sich eine braune Haarsträhne gelöst hatte. Mit einem leisen, angewiderten Seufzer strich die Archäologin es wieder hinter das Ohr, während Lisa..._

_Wer, ich?_

_Natürlich nicht du. Ich._

_Wer bist du?_

_Ich bin du._

_Du bist ich?_

_Nein, ich bin ich. Du bist du._

_Ich verstehe nicht._

_Du bist die Vergangenheit, ich bin die Gegenwart und die Zukunft. Deine Zeit ist abgelaufen._

Fortsetzung folgt...


	5. Missionsbesprechung

**Kapitel 4 - Missionsbesprechung**

Die zwei Monde verblassten allmählich am Himmel und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf die Planetenoberfläche. Die Morgendämmerung brach herein. Langsam aber sicher füllten sich die Gänge mit immer mehr Tok'ras, die zu ihren Arbeitsstellen eilten.

Lisa und Kelak, die gerade zusammen den Speisesaal verlassen hatten, gingen gemeinsam in Richtung der Ratsräume. Nachdem ihr alle an der Besprechung teilnehmenden Tok'ra vorgestellt worden waren, setzte sich Lisa neben Kelak auf einen der unbequem aussehenden Sitze und lauschte den einführenden Worten von Ratsmitglied Thoran. Offensichtlich wollten die Tok'ras es langsam angehen, aber schlussendlich kam, was kommen musste.

„... und wir bräuchten für eine extrem wichtige Mission Zugriff auf die Erinnerungen, die der Goa'uld hinterlassen hat."

_Das harte Metall von der Rüstung des toten Jaffas der neben ihr lag, schnitt ihr schmerzhaft in den Arm. Lisa wollte ihren Arm instinktiv wegziehen, doch dazu sollte sie nicht mehr kommen. Denn schon im darauf folgenden Augenblick wurde der Schmerz an ihrem Arm von noch viel heftigeren Schmerzen in ihrem Nacken abgelöst, als der Symbiont seine einzige Chance, den Tod seines Jaffas zu überleben, wahrnahm. _

„Nein, du schaffst das. Hör auf daran zu denken", ermahnte sich Lisa selbst in Gedanken und schaffte es sogar, Thoran fragend anzublicken. Sie mochte die Alpträume in der Nacht nicht kontrollieren können, aber jetzt, am Tag, konnte sie gegen ihre Erinnerungen ankämpfen und sich auf die Gegenwart konzentrieren. Sie würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen; das wäre fast so, als würde Barin ein zweites Mal über ihren Geist siegen.

„Unsere Archäologen haben vor kurzem in einer Ruine eines Goa'uld Palastes eine Aufzeichnung über Experimente an Symbionten gefunden", fuhr Thoran fort und warf den anderen Tok'ra bei den letzten Worten einen bitteren Blick zu.

„Kurz nachdem Ra Egeria gefangen nehmen konnte, geriet ein Stasisbehälter mit einigen ihrer Kinder in seinen Besitz. Darunter war auch eine Königin und so ließ Ra einen ihm treu ergebenen Goa'uld, Forschungen an dem Symbionten durchführen. Wir haben erst jetzt erfahren, dass Egeria eine Königin zur Welt gebracht hat", erklärte Malek anstelle von Thoran weiter. „Egeria hat sicher geglaubt, sie wäre längst tot, denn ansonsten hätte sie es auf Pangar sicher erwähnt und wir, die restlichen Tok'ra, haben sowieso von Anfang an nie von ihrer Existenz erfahren, da sie sicher erst kurz vor Egerias Gefangennahme zur Welt kam."

Der dunkelhaarige Tok'ra bemerkte die Verwirrung der Tau'ri und fügte hinzu: „Damals war unsere Widerstandsbewegung noch im Aufbau. So haben wir zum Beispiel erst Jahre später die Kristalltechnologie so weit entwickelt, dass wir in der Lage waren, unterirdische Stützpunkte anzulegen. Wir konnten ja damals nicht einmal unsere Mutter vor Ra schützen."

„Was genau hat das aber mit mir zu tun?", warf Lisa verwundert ein. „Ich weiß zwar nicht mehr viel von dem, was der Goa'uld gewusst hat, aber das kommt mir nicht bekannt vor.

„Nun, bedauerlicherweise befanden sich in der Ruine nur Aufzeichnungen. Ra's Gefolgsmann hatte nämlich mehrere Planeten zu verwalten und die Experimente wurden von ihm auf einem anderen Planeten durchgeführt. Wir glauben, dass sich unsere Schwester dort noch immer in einem Stasiskrug befindet. Der Planet wurde nämlich von Baal erobert, bevor die Experimente beendet werden konnten. Alle von Ra's Anhänger, die etwas über die zweite Tok'ra Königin wissen können, sind längst tot und Baal hat anscheinend nie die geheime Kammer, in der die Untersuchungen durchgeführt wurden, gefunden. Er wusste ja auch nichts von ihrer Existenz."

Malek machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr mit seinen Erklärungen fort.

„Dieser Planet, Landris, fällt auch heute noch in Baal's Einflussbereich und nach dem letzten Zwischenfall mit den Tau'ri dort, hat er die Verteidigungsmaßnahmen erheblich aufrüsten lassen. Wir können also leider nicht unbemerkt hingelangen. Der einzige Weg führt durch das Stargate, und die jetzt dort stationierten Jaffas sind einfach zu viele, als dass wir einen Angriff riskieren könnten."

„Barin war aber dort nur für kurze Zeit, um im Namen Baal's nach dem Rechten zu sorgen", warf Lisa kurz ein. _Daran_ erinnerte sie sich nur zu gut.

„Laut den letzten Einsatzberichten von unseren verdeckt arbeiteten Tok'ra-Agenten befinden sich im Moment keine Goa'uld auf dem Planeten. Somit ist keiner dort, der spüren könnte, dass du nicht mehr der Wirt eines Goa'uld Symbionten bist. Die dortigen Jaffa und Sklaven wissen noch nicht, dass Barin tot ist. Du könntest also ohne Schwierigkeiten vorgeben, dass du Barin seiest und wieder zurückgekehrt bist, da du den Auftrag bekommen hast, für Baal auf dem Planeten nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Dadurch könntest du dich frei auf dem Planeten bewegen und nach der verborgenen Kammer suchen", setzte Malek seine Erklärungen fort und warf ihr einen fast flehenden Blick zu. „Natürlich musst du nicht alleine gehen. Kelak arbeitet seit einiger Zeit undercover bei Baal. Er hat somit einiges an Wissen über ihn, dass hilfreich sein könnte und wird dir auf Landris zur Seite stehen. Da die Leute ihn nicht kennen, müsstest du aber mitgehen und für ihn bürgen. Sag einfach, er wäre dein, äh, Gemahl und du würdest ihm dienen. Das sollte reichen. Außerdem wird Jacob euch als euer Diener begleiten."

„Also ich weiß nicht... Ich erinnere mich eigentlich nicht so gerne an die Zeit mit Barin zurück und dorthin zurückzukehren...", warf Lisa mit schwacher Stimme ein.

„Natürlich ist es deine Entscheidung, aber nach so vielen Jahren besteht die Chance, dass wir unsere Anzahl wieder vergrößern könnte. Bitte", flehte Malek.

„Es wird nicht leicht werden für mich, aber es ist trotzdem einen Versuch wert", stimmte Lisa schlussendlich zu. Eine neue Tok'ra Königin würde den Kampf gegen die Systemlords um vieles leichter machen. Wie konnte sie da nicht zustimmen?

Fortsetzung folgt...


	6. Ankunft auf Landris

**chapter 5**

Nochmals zur Erinnerung:

„_Goa'uld/Tok'ra spricht mit Wirt"_

_Wirt spricht mit Goa'uld/Tok'ra_

... kommt aber im selben Satz ‚sagt', ‚denkt' usw. vor (bzw. Namen), dann ist der Satz normal geschrieben

_zufällige Gedanken/Traumsequenzen/Erinnerungen_

**Ankunft auf Landris**

Es war ein wunderschöner Frühlingsmorgen. Am Himmel befanden sich nur einige wenige Wölkchen, die aber die Sonne nicht bedeckten. Die Tautropfen auf den Blättern der Bäume und Pflanzen glitzerten in dem Sonnenlicht und ein leichtes verräterisches Funkeln am Stargate, ließ auch dort auf das Vorhandensein von Tautropfen schließen. Dank dem milden Wetter würden diese aber ihren Kampf gegen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen nicht mehr solange durchhalten können, wie noch an den vergangenen Tagen. Langsam aber sicher hatte sich der Frühling endgültig zurückgemeldet und immer mehr Tiere wagten sich aus ihren Verstecken, in die sie vor der klirrenden Kälte des Winters geflüchtet waren, heraus. Alles in allem war es der perfekte Vormittag für einen erholsamen Spaziergang in der Natur.

Doch keiner von Baals Jaffa-Wachen hatte auch nur einen einzigen Blick für das Frühlingserwachen ringsherum übrig. Grimmig starrten sie auf das Stargate, wie sie es an jedem anderen Tag in ihrer Schicht ebenfalls taten und waren bereit in Namen Baals jeden Eindringling aufzuhalten. Doch da sich anscheinend die verbesserte Verteidigung des Planeten herumgesprochen hatte, hatte es seitdem noch kein Feind gewagt, diese auch auf die Probe zu stellen. Genau genommen, war in der Zwischenzeit eigentlich auch noch kein Verbündeter durchgekommen. Dies war aber auch nicht verwunderlich. Es kamen nur von Zeit zu Zeit Goa'uld vorbei, um in Baals Namen nach dem Rechten zu sehen und keiner konnte sagen, wann sie das nächste Mal kamen. So lange der Jaffa-Commander dafür sorgte, dass zu den vereinbarten Terminen ausreichend abgebautes Naquadah durch das Stargate geschickt wurde, hegte Baal weiters kein sonderlich großes Interesse an dem Planeten.

Jaffa Commander Serol ging hocherhobenen Hauptes auf die vor dem Stargate stationierten Jaffa zu. Eigentlich waren diese Kontrollgänge nicht nötig, da seine Jaffas genau wussten, wie sie ihre Arbeit zu erledigen hatten, aber im Moment hatte Serol nichts Besseres zu tun. Im Palast lief sowieso alles reibungslos und die Aufseher der Minen, die die Sklaven in der Naquadahmine beaufsichtigten, würden nach dem Exempel von letzter Woche, für einige Zeit lang wieder ihre Ruhe haben. Warum sahen es diese Sklaven bloß nicht endlich ein, dass es eine große Ehre war, für Baal in der Mine zu arbeiten?

Der bloße Gedanke an die aufsässigen Arbeiter ließ Serols Gesicht noch grimmiger werden. Dank der ungesunden Arbeitsumgebung und den sehr hohen Tageslimits war die ‚Ausschussrate', wie Serol es immer zu bezeichnen pflegte, naturgemäß sehr hoch. Dies war aber nichts Ungewöhnliches. Nur die Stärksten konnten für längere Zeit in einer Goa'uldmine überleben. Dummerweise konnte Serol deshalb seine Exempels daher aber nicht so oft und in solchen Umfang, wie er es gern gehabt hätte, durchführen. Schließlich konnte er es sich nicht leisten, zu viele zusätzliche Arbeitskräfte anzufordern, denn dann würde vielleicht irgendwann einmal wer bemerken, dass er seine Sklaven nicht völlig unter Kontrolle hatte. Den Goa'uld, die von Zeit zu Zeit vorbei geschaut hatten, war es zum Glück noch nie aufgefallen. Anscheinend wussten die Minenarbeiter, dass ein nach der Ordnung sehender Goa'uld ihre kleinen Rebellionen um vieles verheerender Bestrafen konnte und auch würde..

Je länger Serol darüber nachdachte, umso verärgerter wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck. Eigentlich konnte er sich diese kleinen Rebellionen von Zeit zu Zeit so gar nicht erklären. Bei seinen früheren Aufträgen hatte er nie Schwierigkeiten gehabt, die Sklaven unter Kontrolle zu halten. Schließlich war er für seine Kompetenz und seine unnachgiebige Härte bekannt. Diese aufsässigen Leute waren einfach zu einfältig, um zu erkennen, welches Glück sie hatten, dass sie Baal dienen durften. Aber immerhin, dank der vielen Jaffas, würden sie das mit der Zeit schon noch begreifen... und Baal würde ihn loben, wie gut er seinen Auftrag auf dem Planeten erfüllt hatte.

Commander Serol wollte gerade den Anführer der Wachen vor dem Stargate ansprechen, als sich plötzlich das Stargate vor ihm zu drehen begann.

„Hier, dieses Gerät verleiht deiner Stimme den Klang einer Goa'uldstimme.", bemerkte die Tok'ra vor Lisa und versteckte es ihrer Kleidung.

Vorsichtig folgte Lisa der Tok'ra zur Oberfläche, wo Kelak auf sie warten würde. Ohne der Hilfe der vor ihr gehenden Tok'ra wäre die Archäologin mit dem Anziehen der Goa'uld Kleidung heillos überfordert gewesen. Nach dem sie einen Blick in einen Spiegel geworfen hatte, hatte sich Lisa fast nicht wieder erkannt. Sie hatte ein langes blaues Satinkleid an, dass mit silbernen Ornamenten bestickt war und nicht mehr viel Platz für protzigen Schmuck, für den Barin immer eine Vorliebe gehabt hatte, ließ. Ihre Haare waren hochgesteckt und mit Klammern, auf denen Diamanten hin und wieder auffunkelten, versehen. Die für die Ausrüstung zuständige Tok'ra hatte wirklich großartige Arbeit geleistet. Vor allem da sie dafür gesorgt hatte, dass der Stil der Goa'uld Kleidung Lisa nicht jedes Mal an Barin erinnern würde, wenn sie in den Spiegel sah und die Jaffas auf Larkin wiederum keinen Verdacht schöpfen würden. Das einzige was die Tau'ri wirklich störte, war das Goa'uld hand device an ihrem linken Arm. Zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen waren mit dem Gerät, das eigentlich so gut wie gar keinen positiven Verwendungszweck vorweisen konnte, verbunden.

An der Oberfläche angekommen stellte Lisa nicht weiter überrascht fest, dass Kelak auch in Goa'uld Kleidung umwerfend aussah. Seine Kleidung war fast durchgehend schwarz, selbst die Verzierungen waren mit schwarzem Garn getätigt worden und wiesen eine Ähnlichkeit mit Baals bevorzugtem Kleidungsstil auf. Letzteres war sicher von den Tok'ra beabsichtigt worden. Alles in allem verlieh die Kleidung Kelak einen Anschein von Gefährlichkeit und unanzweifelbarer Autorität und erfüllte damit wohl ihren Zweck, Außenstehende davon zu überzeugen, einen Goa'uld vor sich zu haben.

Doch hauptsächlich bemerkte Lisa nur, dass nicht nur das Grau und Braun der Tok'Ra Uniformen Kelaks graue Augen betonten; auch schwarz stand ihm einfach umwerfend. Außerdem ruinierte Lisas Meinung nach, dieses süße Lächeln sowieso jeden Eindruck von Gefahr den das Gewand vermitteln sollte.

Vorsichtig trat Lisa neben Kelak und Selmak und wartete darauf, dass Kelak sein Gespräch mit Malek beendete; was dieser schließlich auch tat. Kelak drehte sich zu der Archäologin um, lächelte ihr nochmals aufmunternd zu und reichte ihr seine Hand.

Malek trat ein paar Schritte vom Sternentor zurück und beobachtete, wie die drei Gestalten vor ihm durch den Naquadahring schritten und verschwanden. Nach dem er noch ohne besondere Hintergedanken solange gewartet hatte, bis sich das Tor abgeschaltet hatte, drehte er sich um und ging langsam in Richtung der Transporterringe.

„Hoffentlich gelingt ihre Mission.", seufzte Malek in Gedanken und bekam auch sofort eine Antwort.

_Ja, hoffentlich. _Kurzes Schweigen. _Aber es ist besser wir denken in der Zwischenzeit nicht ständig daran, sondern versuchen uns abzulenken._

„Du hast vermutlich Recht. Das wird wirklich das Beste sein. Nachdem wir jetzt ein paar Stunden Pause haben, könntest du gleich vorschlagen, was wir tun sollen.", antwortete Malek und als er die Gedanken seines Wirtes wahrnahm, bereute er sofort, dass er gefragt hatte. Vielleicht hätte er das Unvermeidliche noch etwas länger hinauszögern können.

„Also weißt du, irgendwie erinnere ich mich dunkel daran, dass _irgendwer_ noch immer einen Wetteinsatz einlösen muss, weil er gedacht hat, dass es die Haushälterin gewesen ist.", erwiderte Malek's Seelengefährte auch sofort mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen.

Keiner von beiden hätte jemals auf ihre kleinen Wetten von Zeit zu Zeit verzichten wollen und auf die gegenseitigen, freundschaftlichen Neckereien, wenn es darum ging, den Wetteinsatz einzulösen.

„Das wird meine Autorität als Kommandant _so_ richtig unterstreichen, wenn ich Anordnungen erteile.", bemerkte Malek sarkastisch und seufzte resigniert. „Vor allem, wenn ich sage, dass es alleine meine Idee war. Es war wirklich keine gute Idee von dir, Colonel O'Neill nach einem Vorschlag für einen Wetteinsatz zu fragen."

_Es ist ja nur für eine Woche. Außerdem, ich erinnere mich noch zu gut daran, was ich nach der letzten verlorenen Wette tun musste. _Bei der Erinnerung daran mussten beide lachen.

„_Tja, sicher werde ich damit als erster Tok'ra mit rosa gefärbten Haaren in die Tok'ra Geschichte eingehen."_

Mit dem Wald, der in der Nähe des Stargates begann, hatte der Planet, mit Lisa so viele schlimme Erinnerungen verband, durchaus Ähnlichkeiten mit dem, auf dem sich der Tok'ra Stützpunkt befand. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen trat Lisa neben Kelak aus dem Stargate und hielt unauffällig dessen Hand noch etwas fester fest, als sie die vielen Jaffas vor sich sah, die alle ihre aktivierten Stabwaffen auf sie richteten. _Jetzt nur keinen Fehler machen!_

Zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung gelang es Lisa, die einstudierten Sätze glaubhaft herunterzusagen und die Jaffas davon zu überzeugen, dass sie Barin war, die zusammen mit ihrem Gemahl und Vorgesetzen, Lord Arun, von Baal geschickt worden war, um für kurze Zeit nach dem rechten zu sehen. Nachdem Kelak erst einmal von den Jaffas akzeptiert worden war und jetzt als höchstrangiger Goa'uld auf dem Planeten anerkannt war, brauchte Lisa dann zu ihrer Erleichterung nichts mehr weiter tun, als Kelak mit arroganter Mine zu begleiten. Nachdem dieser noch einige Anweisungen gegeben hatte, wurden sie endlich in Richtung ihrer Unterkünfte geleitet.

Lisa sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Selmak zu einem Zimmer geführt wurde, dass vermutlich neben ihren Räumen liegen würde. Lisa und Kelak hingegen wurden zu einer reich verzierten Tür geführt.

„Oh, sieht so aus als müssten Kelak und ich uns das Quartier teilen.", dachte Lisa etwas überrascht und fragte sich, warum ihr das nicht von Anfang an klar gewesen war.

„Ich hoffe, die Gemächer sind zu Eurer Zufriedenheit und der Eurer Gemahlin, Lord Arun.", säuselte der Jaffa Commander, der es sich nicht hatte nehmen lassen, sie persönlich zu begleiten.

_Oh ja, und wie, es war schließlich nicht Barins Zimmer._

„Ich werde gleich Eure Kammerdienerin Minar anweisen, das Zimmer neben Euren Quartieren zu beziehen.", fügte der Jaffa noch in Lisas richtig dazu, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Lisa seufzte erleichtert auf. Endlich allein. Tja, so allein wie man sich mit einem umwerfend aussehenden, sympathischen Tok'ra neben sich fühlen konnte.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	7. Die Suche beginnt

**Kapitel 6**

**Die Suche beginnt**

Sich für die linke Betthälfte entscheidend, setzte sich Lisa auf den Rand der luxuriösen Schlaffstätte. Müde lehnte sie sich gegen einen bequem aussehenden, reich verzierten Polster und schaute Noel fragend an.

„Wie sieht unser Plan für den morgigen Tag aus?"

„Naja, als erstes werde ich mich wohl oder übel in den Thronraum begeben müssen und werde ein paar Stunden lang Verwaltungsaufgaben erledigen. Danach können wir aber damit beginnen in dem alten Gebäudeteil des Palastes nach dem Geheimraum zu suchen."

„Hoffentlich finden wir ihn bald. Ich will hier nicht länger bleiben als notwendig. Der Anführer des SG-Teams zu dem ich gehört habe, sein Name war Colonel Thomas Hawkins, ist auf diesem Planeten gestorben." Lisa sah in die Ferne, während sie sich verwundert fragte, warum sie sich einer Person anvertraute, die sie kaum kannte und fügte dann aber noch hinzu: „Er war ein guter Freund von mir. Barin hat ihn getötet."

„Das tut mir leid.", erwiderte Noel leise und ärgerte sich insgeheim darüber, dass ihm nichts besseres als diese Floskel eingefallen war.

„Es vergeht fast kein Tag, an dem ich nicht daran denken muss."

„Ich weiß zwar, dass die Tok'ra den Goa'uld auf Bitten der Tau'ri entfernt haben, aber wie bist eigentlich überhaupt zur Erde zurückgekommen?", fragte Noel vorsichtig, während er sich neben Lisa auf das Bett niederließ. Die Archäologin lehnte sich an ihn und der Tok'ra legte behutsam einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

„Einem Teammitglied, Emily, gelang nicht nur die Flucht, sondern sie hat es sogar geschafft, Barin zu überwältigen und mich zur Erde zurückzubringen. Leider konnte Emily nur mich retten, aber nicht Peter, der wie ich, Wirt eines Goa'ulds geworden ist. Er ist immer noch irgendwo da draußen."

xxxxxxxxx

Angespannt kontrollierte Kelak die Zahlen auf dem Bildschirm vor ihm. Am liebsten hätte er sich sofort auf die Suche nach dem Stasisbehälter begeben, aber nein, er musst hier sitzen und sich mit unnützem Papierkram herumschlagen und die Blicke von ergeben dreinblickenden Sklaven ertragen. Aber als angeblicher Vertreter von Baal auf diesem Planeten, führte nun mal kein Weg daran vorbei, etwas Verwaltungstätigkeit zu erledigen. Leider war der Besuch des letzten Goa'uld Abgesandten schon etwas länger her, und die anfallenden Dokumente schienen nicht weniger zu werden.

Nach weiteren drei Stunden war Kelak inzwischen so gereizt, dass er am liebsten das Datenpad, das er in seinen Händen hielt, quer durch den Raum geschleudert hätte, was seinem Image als unberechenbaren, furchteinflößenden Goa'uld vermutlich sogar entgegen gekommen wäre. Aber schließlich war er immerhin ein Tok'ra und ein Tok'ra wirft nun mal keine Sachen aus Frustration durch den Raum. Beinahe laut vor Erleichterung aufseufzend, stellte er dann schließlich nach einer weiteren Stunde den letzten Bericht für den heutigen Tag fertig und verbannte jegliches Anzeichen von Vorfreude aus seinem Gesicht, um ja keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Endlich konnte die Suche nach seiner seit über tausend Jahren verschwundenen Schwester beginnen und er würde wieder mit Lisa zusammentreffen. Obwohl er sie erst vor einigen Stunden in ihren Gemächern zurückgelassen hatte, schien es ihm als wären inzwischen Jahre vergangen.

„Ich werde jetzt mit meiner Gemahlin einen Spaziergang machen und möchte dabei nicht gestört werden." Die Sklaven, die sich bereits erhoben hatten, um Kelak zu folgen, setzten sich nach seinen resoluten Worten wieder hin und blickten unterwürfig auf den Boden.

Währenddessen saß eine sich verloren fühlende Archäologin vor einem prächtigen Spiegel, der wertvoller aussah, als jeder Spiegel, den sich eben jene Archäologin jemals würde leisten können und beobachtete wie ihr Minar, ihre Kammerdienerin, ihre Haare zu einer kunstvollen Friseur zusammensteckte und wertvolle Schmuckstücke zwischen ihren Haarsträhnen befestigte. Am liebsten hätte Lisa der Frau hinter sich den Kamm aus den Händen genommen und sich ihre Haare selber gemacht und der Anderen gesagt, sie solle doch tun, wozu sie im Moment Lust habe. Die Vorstellung alleine das Minar eine Sklavin, sowie Hunderte andere hier auf dem Planeten, war und als Eigentum der Goa'uld betrachtet wurde, war grauenhaft für Lisa. Aber was konnte sie schon tun? Nichts. Die beste Möglichkeit den armen Seelen hier irgendwie zu helfen, war noch immer, dafür zu sorgen, dass ihre Mission Erfolg hatte und dazu gehört nun mal eben, mit einem arroganten Gesichtsausdruck vor einem Spiegel zu sitzen.

xxxxxxxxx

Endlich konnten sie mit ihrer Suche beginnen! Lisa und Noel wanderten durch die leeren, langen Gänge in dem älteren Teil des Palastes und hofften, dass sie bald fündig werden würden. Obwohl sie sich noch immer auf dem Planeten befanden, der für Lisa so schreckliche Erinnerungen an ihre Zeit als Wirtin für Barin wieder wachrief, fühlte sie sich im Moment ungemein wohl. Eine Tatsache, die hauptsächlich auf ihre Begleitung, sprich einen sympathischen, gut aussehenden Tok'ra, zurückzuführen war. Eben jenen Tok'ra, der ihre Hand auch dann nicht los gelassen hatte, als sie aus der Sichtweite der Bediensten gelangt waren und es nicht mehr notwendig gewesen wäre, die Fassade eines verheirateten Goa'uldpärchens aufrecht zu erhalten. Doch es hätte schon eines Goa'uld Hataks, dass in dem 2 Meter hohen Gang vor ihnen landet, bedurft, damit die beide sich - vor lauter Schreck - losgelassen hätten – oder des leisen Piepsen, von dem Suchgerät in Kelaks Hand.

Aufgeregt tippte Kelak auf seinem Suchgerät herum und Lisa, die keine Ahnung von Tok'ra Technologie hatte, nahm inzwischen ihre Umgebung in genaueren Augenschein. Wunderschöne Zeichnungen und jede Menge Hieroglyphen verzierten die jahrtausenden alten Wände. Diese uralten Gemäuer waren der reinste Traum für jeden Archäologen. Langsam wanderte sie Wände entlang und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie sich wünschte, sie hätte ihre Ausrüstung dabei.

Versunken in ihrer Betrachtung der Wände vorher, zuckte Lisa überrascht zusammen, als sie Kelaks Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Das Gerät hat einen Hohlraum hinter dieser Wand entdeckt. Leider kann es aber nicht den Öffnungsmechanismus entdecken. Ich fürchte, wir müssen ihn selber finden.", murmelte Kelak und deutete mit dem Gerät auf die Wand, die sich rechts neben Lisa befand.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	8. Die geheime Kammer

** Kapitel 7 – Die geheime Kammer**

Seufzend stecke Kelak sein Suchgerät in eine der Taschen seiner luxuriösen Robe und betrachtete stirnrunzelnd die Wand, hinter der sich die geheime Kammer befand. Lisa stellte sich neben ihn und ließ ihren Blick ebenfalls über die Wand gleiten. Doch auf den ersten Blick konnte keiner von beiden irgendeinen Hinweis auf eine Geheimtür oder deren Öffnungsmechanismus finden.

„Tja, da es sich um einen Geheimraum handelt, sollte es ja auch nicht weiter verwunderlich sein, dass hier kein ‚Hier bitte drücken'-Schriftzug auf der Wand vorzufinden ist", dachte Lisa sarkastisch, als sie die Goa'uld-Schriftzeichen neben den Malereien betrachtete.

Langsam ging sie ein paar Schritte näher an die Wand heran und begann damit, wie Kelak neben ihr ebenfalls, diese genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Leider stellte sich bald heraus, dass der Öffnungsmechanismus nicht nur auf den ersten Blick schwer zu finden war, sondern auch auf den zweiten Blick.

„Das kann Stunden dauern.", dachte Lisa resigniert und unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Nach 10 Minuten schon selbstmitleidig zu seufzen, würde wahrscheinlich keinen guten Eindruck bei Kelak, ihrem ‚Leidensgenossen' bei dieser Suche, hinterlassen. Zumal er vermutlich sogar davon ausging, dass sie, als Archäologin, bei der Aussicht, stundenlang die Wände untersuchen zu können, gerade im siebten Himmel schweben würde. Doch einem Planeten voller Jaffa und unzähligen Erinnerungen an Barin war selbst Lisas nicht unbeträchtlicher Enthusiasmus für ‚antikes Zeugs' - wie ihr kleiner Neffe es immer auszudrücken pflegte - auch nicht gewachsen.

„Ich bin wohl die erste Archäologin in der Geschichte, die in so in einem Goa'uld-Kleidchen und diesen unglaublich unbequemen, hochhakigen Schuhen auf ‚Expedition' geht.", seufzte Lisa innerlich und bedauerte einmal mehr die Notwendigkeit, eine Goa'uld mimen zu müssen.

Vorsichtig bahnte sie sich in ihren Stöckelschuhen einen Weg durch die kleinen Gemäuerbrocken auf dem Boden, die zum Ende des Ganges immer mehr wurden, um eine Zeichnung weiter links betrachten zu können. Warum mussten auch gerade vor den interessanteren Wandmalereien die meisten Unebenheiten im Boden sein?

„Nur nicht hinfallen.", dachte Lisa angestrengt, denn wer möchte schon gerne vor den Augen des süßesten Tok'ras im ganzen Universum, nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machen – in anderen Worten ungraziös hinfallen.

Erleichtert stützte sie sich an der Wand ab, froh den unebenen Weg, ohne gröbere Zwischenfälle gemeistert zu haben, nur um dann doch beinahe das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Sobald ihre Hand den relativ unscheinbar ausschauenden Stein nahe der Zeichnung berührt gehabt hatte, war eben dieser Stein nach hinten gerutscht und einen halben Meter weiter, hatte sich in der Wand ein kleiner Durchgang aufgetan. Manchmal hatte anscheinend auch sie Glück im Leben.

Froh, dass sie durch die unerwartete, ruckartige Rückwärtsbewegung des Steines nicht allzu sehr aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten war, drehte sich Lisa überrascht in Richtung der Wandöffnung.

„Du hast die Geheimtür gefunden! Wunderbar.", strahlte Kelak sie an und sah aus, als wäre er ihr am liebsten vor lauter Dankbarkeit gleich um den Hals gefallen. Ein Gesichtsausdruck, den sicher noch nicht allzu viele Tau'ri, vor allem Colonel Jack O'Neill im Speziellen, auf dem Gesicht eines Tok'Ras gesehen hatten.

„Naja, eigentlich war das eher Zufall, dass ich den Stein berührt habe.", murmelte Lisa leicht verlegen und konnte ein gewisses Bedauern über die Tatsache, dass Kelak ihr nicht tatsächlich um den Hals gefallen war, nicht unterdrücken.

„Ich bin hier auf einem Außeneinsatz und das Resultat dieser Suche könnte den Kampf gegen die Goa'uld signifikant beeinflussen. Ich muss mich mehr auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren.", schalt die Tau'ri sich selber, die merkte, dass sie anscheinend nicht einmal 5 Minuten lang nicht an Kelak denken konnte (vor allem nicht ohne ein gewisses Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch) und frage sich, wohin ihre Professionalität entschwunden war. Ob Kelak wusste, was für ein ‚Störfaktor' er für ihre Konzentration bedeutete?

Kelak, der als erster durch Wandöffnung ging, tippte auf ein paar Tasten, die sich im Inneren neben dem Eingang befanden, und einen Augenblick später begannen Lampen, an jeder Wand des Raumes war eine angebracht, den kleinen Raum in ein sanftes Licht zu hüllen. Die für Goa'uld so typischen goldenen Wände begannen dadurch im Schein des Lichtes zu funkeln. Doch Lisa Interesse galt im Moment weniger dem mystischen Schimmern der Wände, als dem Glitzern der zahlreichen Artefakte, die auf mehreren Potesten, Schränkchen und Tischen aufgebahrt waren.

„Die Tür kann von innen geöffnet werden. Keine Sorge.", beruhigte Kelak/Noel Lisa, als diese erschrocken auffuhr. Der geheime Eingang hatte sich nämlich wieder geschlossen, nachdem beide sich mehrere Schritte von ihm entfernt hatten.

„Ich beginne einfach mal an diesem Ende des Raumes nach einem Aufbewahrungsgefäß für Symbionten zu suchen."

Lisa nickte nur und begann, an der gegenüberliegenden Seite mit ihrer Suche. Vorsichtig untersuchte Lisa die Artefakte, die das Herz eines jeden Schatzjägers – oder eines Archäologen - höher schlagen lassen würden. Doch sie waren beide nun mal nicht wegen all dieser Artefakte aus längst vergangenen und vergessenen Zeiten hier. Zumindest abgesehen von einem ganz bestimmten ‚Artefakt'. Hoffentlich wurde einer von ihnen beiden bald fündig und sie würden endlich, mit einer neuen Tok'Ra Königin im Gepäck, die Heimreise antreten können.

Doch als Kelak schließlich gut eine Stunden später, dass letzte zu untersuchende Artefakt mit einem Seufzer zurück auf seinen Platz stellte, wurde Lisa schmerzlich bewusst, dass ihr Glücksvorrat für diesen Tag, wohl für das Finden des geheimen Eingangs vollkommen aufgebraucht worden war.

Fortsetzung folgt...

* * *

AN_: Reviews? Vor allem Nette! Ja? **flehendblick**_

**Gracie: **Danke für's Review. Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel gefällt dir ebenfalls.  
**Annie: **Habe mich sehr über das Review gefreut. Danke.


	9. Die Nacht bricht herein

Zur Erinnerung:  
wenn nach Gedanken kein sagte,... folgt:  
"_Tok'ra/Goa'uld spricht in Gedanken mit Wirt"_  
_Wirt spricht in Gedanken mit Symbionten_

Kapitel 8

„Ich verstehe das wirklich nicht. Laut all unseren Berichten hätte sich ein Stasisbehälter in diesem Raum befinden müssen.", murmelte Kelak und schritt niedergeschlagen auf und ab. „Ich verstehe das nicht. Wir waren uns so sicher, dass sie hier ist."

Urplötzlich drehte er sich zu Lisa um, die auf dem Bett in ihrem gemeinsamen Quartier saß und ihn schweigend musterte und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

„Ich werde in das Kommandozentrum gehen und von dort aus auf den Hauptcomputer zugreifen. Vielleicht finde ich ja irgendeinen Hinweis. Möglicherweise gibt es irgendwo ja noch geheime Dateien von früher. Ich kann jetzt nicht einfach so aufgeben. Wir treffen uns hier morgen früh wieder. Falls ich nichts finde, werden wir dann abreisen. Einverstanden?"

„Natürlich. Ich hoffe, dass du etwas findest.", antwortete Lisa müde und lehnte sich in die weichen Polster zurück und blickte Kelak nach, als er die Tür leise hinter sich schloss.

* * *

2 Stunden später... 

„Nichts. Absolut Nichts. Kein einziger Hinweis auf meine verloren gegangene Schwester", seufzte Kelak gedanklich.

„Wir wussten doch, dass Baal nichts von ihrer Existenz weiß und das sich noch irgendeine uralte, bisher unentdeckte Datei im Hauptcomputer befindet, ist doch nun mal sehr unwahrscheinlich.", erwiderte Noel sanft auf Kelaks düstere Gedanken.

_„Ich weiß, dass ich mich an einen Strohhalm klammere. Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach nichts tun. Das ist die einzige Chance die wir noch haben."_

_Das lass uns mal weiter suchen._

_

* * *

_

Trotz ihrer immer größer werdenden Müdigkeit schlief Lisa nicht sofort ein. Allein in dem großen Schlafzimmer, das im typischen Goa'uld-Stil eingerichtet war, starrte Lisa abwesend auf die immer länger werdenden Schatten im Zimmer, während ungebetene Erinnerungen sie heimsuchten.

_(Erinnerung 1 Anfang)_

Nach ungefähr einer Woche waren die herablassenden Bemerkungen von Barin, Lisas neuem ‚Mitbewohner', immer weniger geworden bis schließlich keine Kommentare mehr kamen. Abfällige Kommentare à la ‚Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sich euer jämmerlicher Planet in der Hand der Goa'uld befinden wird.' oder ‚Du bist ja sooo minderwertig.' waren während Lisas erster Woche als Wirtin ihre ständigen Begleiter geworden.

Am Anfang hatte Barin Lisas Antworten und Bemerkungen, wie zum Beispiel ‚Die Goa'uld werden nie mehr auf der Erde herrschen. Im Gegenteil, die Goa'uld werden sicher bald vernichtet' noch wahrgenommen und hatte diese, zu Lisas Ärger, anscheinend mit einem guten Witz verwechselt und sich köstlich darüber amüsiert.

Doch schon bald war der kapriziösen Goa'uld ihr neues Spielzug langweilig geworden und sie schenkte Lisa bald weniger Aufmerksamkeit, als sie einem alten, in die Ecke geworfenen Kleidungsstück schenken würde. (Da in dem Goa'uld Palast die Gewänder eines Goa'uld bereits entsorgt werden, wenn sie sich in einem Zustand befinden, den Lisa weder mit alt noch abgetragen in Verbindung gebracht hätte, wäre das Wort Nichtbeachtung hier wohl etwas zu milde. Zumindest war Lisa dieser Meinung.)

Zwar einerseits froh nicht mehr im Mittelpunkt von Barins Spott zu stehen, musste sich Lisa allerdings nun der Erkenntnis stellen, dass für Barin jetzt so etwas Ähnliches wie Alltag eingekehrt war und sie selber wohl die nächsten hunderte bzw. tausenden Jahre mit einem Wesen würde verbringen müssen, dass keinen großen Unterschied zwischen einer gewissen Archäologin von der Erde und einer Amöbe sah.

_(Erinnerung 1 Ende)_

_

* * *

_

Ein paar Stunden später...

Fast lautlos trat Kelak/Noel auf einen der vielen Balkone, die sich in der Nähe seines Arbeitszimmers befanden. Tief in Gedanken versunken schritt er leise den Balkon auf und ab.

Kelak, der im Moment die Kontrolle über ihrer beiden Körper hatte, versuchte seiner Enttäuschung über die erfolglose Suche Herr zu werden.

„Ich bin wohl der erste Tok'ra Agent, der sich nicht darüber gefreut hat, in einem Goa'uld Hauptcomputer auf nicht verschlüsselte Schlachtpläne zu stoßen.", meinte Kelak und versuchte seinen Gedanken einen sarkastischen Klang zu verleihen und konnte Noel doch keinen einzigen Moment über all die Bitterkeit die er im Moment fühlte, hinwegtäuschen.

Währendessen hatte Lisa längst ihrer Müdigkeit nachgegeben und war in das Reich der Träume geglitten. Doch von einem erholsamen Schlaf sollte in jener Nacht keine Rede sein. So war der Aufenthalt auf eben jenem Planeten, auf dem sie die schrecklichste Zeit ihres Lebens verbracht hatte, mehr als Grund genug für ihre immer wiederkehrenden Alpträume, sie diese Nacht heimzusuchen.

* * *

_(Traumsequenz 1 Anfang)_

Viele Dinge konnte es nach Lisas Meinung nicht mehr geben, die schlimmer waren als dies hier. Zuzuschauen wie ein guter Freund vor einem gequält wurde... noch dazu von eigener Hand. Nun gut, zumindest mit Händen die einmal die eigenen gewesen waren, es seit drei Tagen nicht mehr waren und so wie die Dinge lagen, wohl auch nie wieder die ihren sein würden. Selten zuvor in ihrem Leben hatte sich Lisa so hilflos gefühlt. Sie war nicht mehr als eine Gefangene in ihrem eigenen Körper, hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über diesen und schon gar nicht um die Geschehnisse um sich herum. Verdammt zu einer bloßen Zuschauerin... Und trotzdem, warum nur fühlte es sich so an, als täte _sie_ diese furchtbaren Sachen ihrem Teamkollegen an?

Wenn sie das Monster in ihr doch stoppen könnte. Was sollte sie denn tun? Versuchen mit all ihrer Willenskraft gegen Barin zu kämpfen? Als ob sie das nicht schon versucht hatte. Mit all der Kraft die sie hatte aufbringen können, hatte sie versucht, Barin davon abzuhalten die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zu erlangen und hatte eine geistige Schlacht um die Kontrolle über ihren Körper geschlagen, die sie schon im vorhinein zu verlieren verdammt gewesen war und war in Folge dementsprechend kläglich gescheitert.

Nun gut, aber einfach zusehen, wie Barin ihren Spaß hatte und ein guter Freund vor ihr starb konnte sie schließlich auch nicht. Doch einige Minuten später konnte sie lediglich einen weiteren erfolglosen Versuch sich gegen Barin aufzulehnen vorweisen, und der Archäologin wurde bewusst, dass es wohl an der Zeit war ihre Strategie zu ändern.

Wenn mit Willenskraft nicht zu erreichen war, musste sie Barin wohl irgendwie anders davon überzeugen, dass sie aufhören sollte. Doch leichter gesagt als getan. Wo doch Barin in ihrer jetzigen Tätigkeit so großen Gefallen fand und ebenso großen Spaß daran hatte, dass Lisa litt, weil ein guter Freund vor ihr gefoltert wurde.

Tja, wie sollte sie Barin nur überzeugen? An Barins gutes Gewissen appellieren? Wohl kaum... zumal Barin etwas in dieser Art nicht zu besitzen schien. Vielleicht irgendeinen Kompromiss anbieten?

_Lachen_

Auch ohne Barins gehässiges Lachen wäre es Lisa durchaus bewusst gewesen, dass sie nicht viel, genauer gesagt nichts, anzubieten hatte, was von Barin von Interesse gewesen wäre. Außerdem, wie sollte sie wohl auch eine Strategie entwickeln, wenn Barin jeden ihrer Gedanken lesen konnte, wenn sie wollte. Gerade jetzt schien sie sehr an Lisas Gedanken interessiert zu sein. Einerseits um sich über Lisas Schmerz und Wut hinsichtlich des Schicksals ihres Freundes zu amüsieren und andererseits um sich an Lisas Plänen zu belustigen.

An ausgeklügelte Strategien war also nicht zu denken, wenn sie vor Barin keine Geheimnisse bewahren konnte. Dann halt einfach drauflos verhandeln, drohen, bitten und betteln. Viel Zeit durfte sie nicht mehr verlieren.

Doch im Nachhinein musste sich Lisa eingestehen, dass wohl nicht viele Dinge bzw. Personen in diesem Universum, aber zumindest schon gar nicht Lisa, Barin von dem was sie vorgehabt hatte, hätte abringen können und ihrem Teamkollegen nicht mehr zu helfen gewesen war.

_(Traumsequenz 2 Ende)_

_

* * *

_

Inzwischen schritt Kelak noch immer frustriert auf dem Balkon auf und ab und versuchte, gegen die immense Hoffnungslosigkeit, die sich in ihm breit gemacht hatte, anzukämpfen. Lebte seine Schwester denn überhaupt noch oder war sie vielleicht schon längst tot? Doch selbst wenn sie noch am Leben war... Wo sollte er sie suchen? War sie überhaupt auf diesem Planeten und selbst wenn, der Planet war riesengroß. Ohne genaue Anhaltspunkte würde es unmöglich sein sie zu finden. Und wenn sie auf einem anderen Planeten war... Dann würden sie wohl für immer verschollen bleiben.

Doch was sollten sie, die Tok'ra, ohne eine neue Königin machen? Ihre Zahl wurde immer geringer. So viele seiner Brüder und Schwestern starben im Kampf gegen die Goa'uld und je geringer die Anzahl der Tok'ra wurde, umso geringer wurden auch die Chance, jemals die Goa'uld besiegen zu können. Obwohl die Tok'ra die letzten zweitausend Jahre ohne eine Königin überlebt hatten und nie aufgegeben hatten, konnte Kelak sich nicht eines Gefühls der Aussichtslosigkeit erwehren.

* * *

_(Traumsequenz 3 Anfang)_

Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Wie hatte _ihr_ das passieren können? Noch heute Morgen war sie aufgewacht, war aufgestanden, hatte gefrühstückt und war zur Arbeit gefahren. So wie sonst auch immer. Doch heute Morgen wäre sie wohl besser im Bett geblieben und wäre nicht durch das Stargate gegangen und hätte vor allem nie einen Fuß auf diesen Planeten gesetzt.

Und jetzt, nicht einmal 12 Stunden später, hatte sie nicht mehr die geringste Kontrolle über ihren Körper. Sie würde nicht mehr durch das Stargate heimkehren, um morgen wie alle anderen Menschen aufzuwachen, aufzustehen und zu frühstücken. Im Gegenteil, morgen früh würde sie nicht einmal in der Lage sein, zu bestimmen, wann oder was sie frühstücken wollte.

Nein. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Wieso nur?

_„Weil ich es kann. Weil ich das Recht dazu habe."_

_Das ist mein Körper._

_„Ihr Menschen seid ja so dumm. Das ist mein Körper. Ich habe mir genommen, was mir zusteht."_

Voller Verzweiflung versuchte Lisa sich zu bewegen. Den Arm zu heben. Die Finger zu bewegen Nichts. Nichts, außer Barins hämischen Lachen.

„_Schwächling, du kannst nicht gewinnen."_

Nein, nur nicht auf die Stimme, auf Barin, hören. Sie musste sich nur konzentrieren. Das war ihr Körper. Das waren ihre Arme. Das waren ihre Finger. Wie durch ein Wunder schienen Lisas Finger auf einmal wieder ihr zu gehorchen. Es ging ja doch! Sie hatte Barin besiegt, hatte die Kontrolle zurück.

_Siehst du, ich bin kein Schwächling. Das ist mein Körper._

Keine Antwort.

Wieso hatte Barin zu Lisas Sieg nichts zu sagen? Keinen Wutausbruch? Keine Verzweiflung? Nur Stillschweigen. Etwas verwirrt bewegte Lisa ihre Finger wieder und stellte benommen fest, dass sich ihre Finger in ein feines Seidenleintuch krallten. Schlagartig kam die Wirklichkeit zurück und die Furcht die Lisa in ihrem Alptraum verspürt hatte, trat in den Hintergrund und trotzdem konnte Lisa dem Drang ihre Finger noch einmal zu bewegen, einfach nur um zu spüren, dass sie es konnte, nicht widerstehen.

Fortsetzung folgt...

* * *

AN: **Gracie:** Vielen dank für dein liebes Review. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt auch dieses Kaptel. 


	10. Im Schutze der Dunkelheit

Kapitel 9 – Im Schutze der Dunkelheit

Die Grauen ihres Alptraumes verblassten langsam, und die Realität stellte sich allmählich ein. Trotzdem, sich umdrehen und weiterschlafen kam für Lisa nicht in Frage. Heute Nacht würde sie kein Auge mehr zu tun. Sie war gerade erst aus dem einen Alptraum aufgewacht und wollte nicht schon in wenigen Minuten im nächsten landen.

Wie hypnotisiert starrte Lisa auf ihre Finger, die sich noch immer, wie ein Ertrinkender an einen Rettungsring, in das Seidenleintuch krallten und es nicht loslassen zu scheinen wollten. Was wenn sie einschlief nur um festzustellen, dass sie eigentlich aufwachte? Wenn aus der Wirklichkeit Traum werden würde und aus dem Traum Wirklichkeit? Wenn sie eigentlich noch immer Wirtin für Barin war und dies hier nur ein flüchtiger, schöner Traum, der sie daran erinnerte, wie ihr Leben eigentlich sein sollte?

Reiß dich zusammen, tadelte Lisa sich selber und ärgerte sich über die Macht, die diese Alpträume über sie immer noch hatten. Woher kamen nur so dumme, unlogische Gedanken? Einerseits war sie doch von Natur aus eine recht vernünftige Frau und anderseits war sie außerdem noch eine Wissenschaftlerin, eine Anhängerin von Fakten und Logik. Doch wenn es um Barin ging, war all anders. Sie schien der Barin aus ihren Alpträumen ebenso wenig entgegen setzten zu können, wie der echten damals.

Mit einem Seufzer schwang sich Lisa aus dem Bett und trat auf den Balkon, der zu ihren Gemächern gehörte. Keine einzige Wolke verdeckte den nächtlichen Himmel. Der Mond stand hoch am Himmel und tauchte ihre Umgebung in ein schummriges Licht. Die Blätter säuselten im Wind, der auch Lisas Haar um ihr Gesicht tanzen ließ.

Es war seltsam beruhigend, fand Lisa und blickte nachdenklich in den sternenklaren Nachthimmel. War eines dieser funkelnden Lichter dort oben, die Sonne um die die Erde kreiste? Die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür war wohl gering. Mit einmal wurde das Heimweh stärker und einer Eingebung folgend, verließ sie den Balkon um Kelak aufzusuchen. Wenn sie ohnehin nicht die Absicht hatte noch weiter zu schlafen, konnten sie ja auch gleich zu ihm gehen und dem Tok'ra Gesellschaft leisten anstatt hier zu grübeln.

Darauf verzichtend ihre Kammerdienerin Minar zu wecken, schließlich war sie ja kein verzogenes Goa'uld-prinzesschen sondern eine bodenständige Tau'ri, zog sie rasch eine Robe über und richtete sich ihre Haare. Schließlich musste sie immerhin die Fassade einer kapriziösen Goa'uld aufrechterhalten und da war ein dementsprechendes Äußeres nun mal unumgänglich.

Leise trat sie aus ihren Gemächern und schritt an den golden verzierten Gang entlang, vorbei an Minars Kämmerchen, in dem die junge Jaffa-Dienerin von Barin vermutlich selig schlummerte und ebenso vorbei an Selmaks Gemächern, der wahrscheinlich ebenso friedlich schlief.

Zwei Korridore später traf die Tau'ri auf das Ziel ihres nächtlichen Streifzuges: Kelak und Noel.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragte Noel sie besorgt, verwundert darüber die Archäologin im Korridor anzutreffen.

„Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr einschlafen und so dachte ich, ich könnte dir Gesellschaft leisten", kam umgehend die Antwort von Lisa, und sie trat dicht an den Tok'ra heran, damit ihre Konversation nicht unbeabsichtigt von Dritten verfolgt werden konnte. „Ich hatte wieder einmal einen Alptraum in dem Barin eine Hauptrolle gespielt hat."

Sacht legte er ihr seinen Arm um die Taille und zog sie näher zu sich. Ihre Stirn ruhte jetzt auf seiner Schulter und sein Atem strich ihr am Ohr entlang.

„Möchtest du zurück in unser Quartier gehen? Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

„Es geht mir inzwischen schon wieder recht gut, aber ich möchte lieber noch nicht gleich in unsere Räume zurückgehen", erwiderte Lisa und kam damit der Wahrheit recht nahe.

Eigentlich ging es ihr wohl im Moment so gut wie schon lange nicht. Jegliche Gedanken an Barin waren in den Hintergrund getreten. Überhaupt schien es ihr immer schwerer zu fallen einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sie genoss einfach die Wärme die von Noels Körper ausging, auch wenn seine Hand, dort wo sie ihren Rücken berührte, sie durch ihr Gewand durch fast zu versengen schien. Und überhaupt, seit wann hatte sich ein Schwarm Schmetterlinge sich in ihrem Bauch heimisch gemacht?

„Kelak hat noch einmal den Hauptcomputer nach Hinweisen durchsucht", flüsterte Noel einige Zeit später leise und Lisa konnte an seiner Stimme hören, dass die erneute Suche ebenso wenig wie die vorangehenden von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen war.

„Habt ihr einen Hinweis gefunden?", fragte sie nichtsdestotrotz, da sie der Meinung war, dass sie vermutlich Interesse vortäuschen sollte, obwohl sie ihn viel lieber gefragt hätte, ob ihr Trost zu spenden der einzige Grund war, dass er sie im Arm hielt. _Bitte hab' noch andere Gründe._

„Nein, leider. Es besteht wohl nur mehr geringe Hoffnung meine Schwester jemals zu finden."

Da ihr keine passende Antwort darauf auf die Schnelle einfiel, schwieg Lisa einfach. Was hätte sie auch sagen können, um ihn zu trösten? Aber vielleicht gab ihm ihre Nähe genauso Kraft wie ihr die seine?

Nach ein paar Minuten lösten sich die beiden aus ihrer Umarmung, wenn auch widerwillig, und wanderten langsam Seite und Seite den Korridor entlang. Stillschweigend hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt noch eine Zeit lang durch die zahllosen Gänge zu streifen, um ihre Anspannung durch etwas Bewegung abzubauen.

Die goldenen Wände schimmerten sanft im Lichte der Fackeln, die alle paar Meter angebracht waren. Trotz Raumschiffe, Transportringe und Sarkophage schienen sich bei den Goa'uld diese altmodischen Lichtspender gegenüber elektrischem Licht durchgesetzt zu haben. Nicht das dies Lisa störte, bezweifelte sie doch, dass das kühle, elektrische Licht die gleiche mystische, irgendwie romantische Atmosphäre in den Tunneln hätte schaffen können. Was genau aber die Goa'uld so sehr an den Fackeln schätzten, war ihr jedoch ein Rätsel. Nicht, das sie diese Frage großartig beschäftigt hätte, wo doch Noel so dicht neben ihr herging und ihre Gedanken ganz andere Wege gingen.

Beiden stand nicht der Sinn nach vielen Zusammentreffen mit anderen Palastbewohnern und darum suchten sie abgelegene Bereiche des Palastes auf und schritten nach einiger Zeit schließlich einen Korridor nicht unweit des Korridors mit der geheimen Kammer entlang. Da sie ihr nächtlicher Spaziergang gerade wegen der Entlegenheit der Gänge hierher geführt hatte, überraschten sie das Geräusch näher kommender Schritte umso mehr.

Verwundert blieben sie stehen und sahen sich fragend an. Wer um alles in der Welt ging zu so später Stunde in diesen verlassenen Gängen herum? Mal abgesehen von ihnen beiden, konnte eigentlich keiner hier auf diesem Planeten dafür ein vernünftigen Grund vorweisen. Umso überraschter blickten sie sich an als sie kurz darauf die Schritte einer zweiten Person vernahmen, die sich anscheinend mit der ersten in einem der nahe liegenden Gänge zu einer nächtlichen Zusammenkunft traf.

„Hier sind die Codes. Niemand hat etwas bemerkt."

„Das wird eine nette, kleine Überraschung für Serol werden. Dieser Jaffa-Commander ist sich seiner einfach viel zu sicher."

Allmählich wurde das Geräusch der Schritte schwächer, bevor es sich schließlich in der Ferne ganz verlor.

Was genau sie gerade mit angehört hatte, darüber war sich Lisa nicht sicher. Irgendeine Verschwörung schien hier von statten zu gehen.

Nun, gut. Das an sich war schon eine etwas überraschende Wendung der Dinge. Nur was Lisa wirklich die Sprache verschlug, war die Tatsache, dass sie eine der beiden Stimmen zweifelsfrei wieder erkannt hatte. Nicht einmal im Traum wäre ihr eingefallen, dass ihre Kammerdienerin Minar der Typ war, der nachts durch verlassene Gänge schlich um an geheimen Treffen teilzunehmen.

Fortsetzung folgt...

* * *

AN: Gracie, danke für's Review. Ganz lieb von Dir. Hab' mich gefreut, wieder von Dir zu hören.

Das nächste Kapitel wird nicht so lange auf sich warten lassen, versprochen.


	11. Nächtliche Beratungen

Kapitel 10 – Nächtliche Beratungen

„Was..."

„Wir sollten besser in unser Quartier zurückgehen bevor wir weiterreden. Nur dort können wir sicher sein, dass wir uns ungestört unterhalten können", unterbrach Noel sie sanft aber bestimmt.

_Wie konnte ich nur so unvorsichtig sein? Ich hätte uns beide in Lebensgefahr bringen können._

„Oh, ich, äh... lass uns gehen", stammelte Lisa und hoffte inständig (und wie sie selber wusste, vergebens), dass die flammende Hitze die sie urplötzlich auf ihrem Gesicht verspürte, nicht bedeutete, dass es gerade die Farbe einer knallroten Tomate annahm.

„Ach was, das fällt bei diesem Licht doch gar nicht auf", überlegte die Archäologin, aber trotzdem trat sie vorsichtshalber einen kleinen Schritt weiter weg von den an den Wänden befestigten Fackeln.

Plötzlich spürte sie wie sich Noels Hand vorsichtig in ihre schob und seine Finger sich sachte um ihre schlossen.

_Ob Tok'ra Wirte über eine bessere Sehkraft verfügen?_

Wollte er sie aufmuntern? Sah sie etwa so mitgenommen aus? Hoffentlich nicht. Ein kurzer, unauffälliger Blick in das Gesicht des Tok'ras lieferte ihr auch keine Antworten über seine Beweggründe. Graue Augen blickten wachsam, aber für Außenstehende unauffällig, den Gang entlang und doch fand sich ein merkwürdig sanfter Ausdruck in ihnen wieder. Ein kleines Lächeln lag auf seinem völlig entspannt wirkendem Gesicht.

Langsam gingen beide in Richtung ihres Quartiers, und Lisas Gedanken wandten sich anderen Dingen zu.

„Du musst in Zukunft etwas vorsichtiger sein. Du kannst nicht einfach so drauf losreden. Was wenn dich irgendein loyaler Anhänger der Goa'uld hört? Du bringst noch euer beider Leben in Gefahr. Aber es kann ja auch schließlich keiner erwarten, dass du auf deiner ersten Undercover-Mission keine kleinen Fehler machst", schalt Lisa sich selber im Stillen und nahm sich fest vor, in Zukunft noch achtsamer zu sein.

Schließlich konnte sich auf diesem Goa'uld Planeten schon die kleinen Fehler als tödlich erweisen.

„ ...und dabei bin ich Zivilistin, für so was gar nicht ausgebildet", sinnierte Lisa weiter.

Warum gab es nur keine Broschüren, Bücher, Ratgeber, Hefte,... für solche Lebenssituationen? Warum hatten ihr die Tok'ra oder das SG-Kommando nicht irgendwelches Informationsmaterial, etwa wie ‚10 Tipps für den Anfänger – So überleben Sie auf jedem Goa'uld Planeten', ‚Ungewöhnliche Reiseziele XI: Goa'uld Welten – Die Sitten und Gebräuche der Einheimischen' oder ‚_Shimrota_ – Die monatlich erscheinende Tok'razeitschrift für den Tau'ri im All, Nr. 132, in dieser Ausgabe: Was zu beachten ist, wenn wir sie mit einem unserer Agenten auf eine Mission schicken' in die Hand drücken können, nachdem sie zugestimmt hatte, an der Mission teilzunehmen? Lisa kam zu der Überzeugung, dass hier eindeutig eine Marktlücke herrschte. (_Shimrota_... pass auf/duck dich)

Allmählich ließen die beiden die alten Korridore, die sich aber, wie sie beide gerade festgestellt hatten, trotz (oder gerade wegen?) ihrer Abgelegenheit über eine merkwürdig große Beliebtheit unter der Palastbevölkerung zu verfügen schienen.

Seite an Seite gingen die Tau'ri und der Tok'ra die zentraler gelegenen Gänge in Richtung ihres Quartiers entlang. Dank der späten Nachtstunde kamen ihnen zum Glück nicht allzu viele Leute entgegen, und jene, die ihnen begegneten, senkten rasch den Blick zu Boden. Schließlich wollten sie nicht unnötig die Aufmerksamkeit zweier Goa'uld auf sich lenken.

Während sie sich ihrem Quartier näherten, hing Lisa weiter ihren Gedanken nach. Welche Ziele Minar und der Rest der Verschwörer wohl verfolgten? Wie viele steckten eigentlich mit ihr unter einer Decke? Zwei, Drei oder gar Hunderte?

Kurze Zeit später erreichten sie schließlich ihr Quartier, und sie machten es sich beide in dem bequemen Luxusbett bequem um sich über die jüngsten Geschehnisse zu unterhalten.

Lisa konnte es kaum erwarten, Noel/Kelaks Meinung zu hören. Abgesehen davon, dass er schon unzählige Undercover-Missionen bei den Goa'uld hinter sich hatte und eine große Routine besaß, die sich eben in dem verlassenen Korridor wieder einmal gezeigt hatte als er ganz ruhig geblieben war, verfügte er immerhin über viel umfangreicheres und aktuelleres Wissen über die Goa'uld als sie selber. Schließlich war er ein über zweitausend Jahre alter Tok'ra bzw. der Wirt von einem über zweitausend Jahre altem Tok'ra.

„Was denkst, um was es bei dieser Verschwörung geht? Ob es sich um Jaffa-Rebellen handelt?" Lisa konnte ihre Neugierde nun aber doch nicht viel länger unter Kontrolle halten und sah den Tok'ra neben sich erwartungsvoll an.

„Natürlich kann ich nur Mutmaßungen anstellen. Es ist aber die wahrscheinlichste Variante, dass es sich in der Tat um Jaffa-Rebellen handelt. In Goa'uldpalästen sind Verschwörungen an der Tagesordnung. Allerdings handelt es sich dabei aber so gut wie immer um Verschwörungen unter den Goa'uld und da hier schließlich im Moment keine Goa'uld sind, können diese Verschwörer nicht im Auftrag irgendwelcher intrigierender Goa'uld handeln", antwortete ihr Kelak nachdenklich. „Da dieser Planet jedoch seit dem Zwischenfall mit den Tau'ri so gut abgesichert ist, weswegen ja eine reine Tok'ra Mission unmöglich war, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass diese Leute Kontakt zu anderen Jaffa Rebellen in der Galaxis haben. Es wird sich um eine rein lokal organisierte Freiheitsbewegung der Jaffa handeln."

„Wir sollten versuchen ihnen zu helfen."

„Dass es sich um Jaffa-Rebellen handelt ist lediglich eine nahe liegende Vermutung. Wir können uns aber auch täuschen."

„Könnten wir nicht noch ein paar Tage bleiben und wenn wir die Bestätigung dafür haben, dass es sich um Jaffa Rebellen handelt, helfen wir ihnen?" wandte Lisa ein und konnte es kaum glauben, dass sie gerade vorschlug ein paar Tage länger auf diesem Goa'uld-Planeten zu bleiben. Aber wenn nur irgendwie die Aussicht bestand, diesen armen Sklaven und Jaffa hier helfen zu können, konnte sie ihnen schließlich doch nicht einfach den Rücken zu drehen.

„Nun ein paar Tage länger könnten wir schon noch hier bleiben. Da nicht im Vorhinein feststand, wie lange wir für unsere Suche brauchen würden, würde man uns noch nicht vermissen. Besonders gefährlich wäre es vermutlich auch nicht. An unserer Tarnung hat bisher keiner Verdacht geschöpft und wenn wir keinen Fehler machen, wird es vermutlich auch nicht dazu kommen."

„Nun dann müssen wir ja nur noch Selmak und Jacob fragen, ob sie einverstanden sind, noch etwas länger zu bleiben."

„Ich werde sie fragen gehen, aber ich denke sie werden einverstanden sein. Allerdings fürchte ich, dass wir nicht sehr viel für diese Leute, sollte es sich tatsächlich um Jaffa-Rebellen handeln, tun können. Wir können nur Informationen sammeln und diese dem Tok'ra Rat, den Tau'ri und Teal'cs Jaffa-Rebellen zukommen lassen. Der Planet ist zu gut bewacht und Baal würde innerhalb von Stunden genug Raumschiffe hier haben um jeglichen Widerstand niederschlagen können. "

„Oh. Trotzdem, Informationen zu sammeln ist immer noch besser als nichts zu tun. Vielleicht erweisen sie sich ja irgendwann einmal als nützlich."

„Sicherlich. Gleich als erstes in der Früh werde ich Jacob und Selmak fragen gehen."

Fortsetzung folgt...

* * *

AN: **Gracie & Lily:** Vielen, vielen Dank für das Review. Ich hab' mich wirklich sehr darüber gefreut._ strahlenderblick _  



	12. Der Morgen danach

**Der Morgen danach**

"_Tok'ra/Goa'uld 'spricht' mit Wirt"_

_Wirt 'spricht' mit Symbionten_

Ein strahlendblauer Himmel, ein laues Lüftchen und fröhliches Vogelgezwitscher – alles in allem ein wunderschöner Frühlingsmorgen. Keine violetten Bäume, kein grüner Himmel oder gar zwei Sonnen am Himmel störten die morgendliche Idylle – beinahe konnte man glauben, man befände sich auf der Erde. Aber eben nur beinahe.

Gigantische Landeplattformen in Pyramidenform für die gefürchteten Goa'uld-Mutterschiffe und nicht unweit davon einige Naquada-Minen in denen unzählige Sklaven unter der strengen Aufsicht der loyalen Jaffakrieger Baals den begehrten Rohstoff abbauten, machten einem jedem Tau'ri schnell klar, dass man fern der Heimat war. Sehr fern.

Doch es hätte keiner Landeplattformen und Naquada-Minen, die von den ihr zugeteilten Gemächern ohnehin nicht zu sehen waren, bedurft, um Lisa daran zu erinnern wo sie war und warum.

Hoheitsvoll schritt sie den Gang entlang um Noel in seinen Arbeitsräumen Gesellschaft zu leisten. Mit keinem Blick oder gar einer Geste gab sie zu erkennen, dass sie die beiden Wachen die den Türeingang flankierten, überhaupt bemerkt hatte und trat durch die Tür, die sich hinter ihr wieder automatisch verschloss.

Erleichtert endlich mit Noel alleine zu sein und die Fassade nicht mehr aufrechterhalten zu müssen, ließ sich Lisa auf den erstbesten Stuhl sinken.

„Irgendwann bekomme ich noch Muskelkrämpfe im Gesicht", murmelte sie undeutlich vor sich her und ließ ihren Blick beiläufig über die luxuriöse Raumausstattung gleiten.

Mit mildem Interesse stellte sie fest, dass es durchaus noch Räume in dem Palast gab, die noch protziger ausgestattet waren, als diejenigen welche sie bereits gesehen hatte. Eine Tatsache, an der sie bis jetzt so ihre Zweifel gehabt hatte, aber offenbar ließ sich alles irgendwie noch übertreffen – und auch übertreiben. Diese Zurschaustellung von Macht und Reichtum war einfach nur widerlich und irgendwie auch fast schon lächerlich.

„Hast du etwas gesagt?"

„Ach, eigentlich nichts Wichtiges", kam umgehend die Antwort und ein leicht nachdenklich Blick traf den hinter einem vergoldeten Schreibtisch sitzenden Noel. „Es ist nur machmal etwas anstrengend so oft und so lange mit einem arroganten und überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck durch die Gegend laufen zu müssen. Naja, zumindest hoffe ich, dass ich es irgendwie annähernd schaffe, wie ein Goa'uld zu wirken. Bei meinem eigentlich nicht vorhandenen Schauspieltalent kommt es mir manchmal wie ein kleines Wunder vor, dass bis jetzt noch niemand etwas bemerkt hat."

„Unsinn. Du machst das ganz wunderbar. Man merkt gar nicht, dass du so etwas zum ersten Mal machst. Deine Darstellung eines Goa'uld ist wirklich überzeugend", erwiderte Noel prompt, merkte dann jedoch im nächsten Augenblick, dass er damit eigentlich nicht wirklich hundertprozentig das sagte, was er dachte.

Für einen erfahrenen Tok'ra-Spion wie Noel gehörten Unwahrheiten fast schon zum Alltag, waren sie doch schon seit so langer Zeit ein fester Bestandteil seiner Arbeit. Doch mit wachsender Panik musste Noel in den darauf folgenden Sekunden feststellen, dass er zwar den Goa'uld und ihren Anhänger auf seinen Missionen eiskalt das Blaue vom Himmel erzählen konnte, aber bei Lisa schon die kleinste Verdrehung einer Tatsache ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen bereitete und er das Gefühl hatte, das dies wohl nur zu deutlich in seinem Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Da er nicht wollte, dass Lisa etwas merkte und dann dachte, er hätte nicht gemeint, was er gesagt hatte und deswegen dann vielleicht in ihren Gefühlen verletzt war oder sogar schlecht auf ihn zu sprechen sein könnte, tat er das Einzige was ihm auf die Schnelle einfiel: er übergab Kelak die Kontrolle und brachte sich somit in Handumdrehen aus der unmittelbaren Gefahrenzone.

Kelak, der sich innerhalb von Sekunden aus seiner mehr oder weniger sicheren Zuschauerrolle der sich ereignenden Geschehnisse gerissen wurde, sah sich gezwungen Kontrolle über eine Situation zu erlangen, die Noel mit nichts anderem als ‚unmittelbar drohendes Desaster' beschrieben hätte.

Doch zu ihrer beider Glück waren aber Noels and Kelaks Ansichten darüber welche Situationen eigentlich alles in die Kategorie ‚unmittelbar drohendes Desaster' fielen, nicht haargenau dieselben und so kam es, dass Kelak ruhig und bestimmt die Dinge in die Hand nahm.

Ein kurzer unauffälliger Blick in Lisas Richtung überzeugte ihn davon, dass diese überhaupt nichts bemerkt hatte. Vermutlich hatte die Tau'ri nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass er jetzt die Kontrolle innehatte, denn sie hatte nicht einmal ansatzweise in seine Richtung geblickt. Jetzt jedoch richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit allerdings wieder ihm zu und lächelte ihm als Dank für Noels Kompliment zu.

Ganz automatisch erwiderte der Tok'ra das Lächeln und nachdem einige Zeit vergangen war, in der es allen Drei vorkam, dass ein seltsames, unhörbares Knistern in der Luft lag und sie vom Lächeln des jeweilig anderen in einer Art Bann gehalten worden waren, richtete Kelak mit einem inneren, wehmütigen Seufzer seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Computerterminal vor ihm, während Lisa ihren Blick wieder abwendete.

Nach dem einige Sekunden verstrichen waren, wandte sich Noel schließlich an Kelak.

_Ja, ich weiß, ich habe überreagiert. Die Tatsache, dass ich denke, dass ihre Darstellung eines Goa'uld nicht überzeugend ist, ist kein Grund in Panik auszubrechen und ich hätte eigentlich auch merken müssen, dass Lisa gar nicht mehr in meine Richtung sah. _

„Tja, aber du bist halt eben in sie bis über beide Ohren verliebt. Da kann so was schon passieren", kam Kelaks beruhigende Antwort, der allerdings aber gleichzeitig auch der Überzeugung war _ihm_ könnte dergleichen nicht passieren.

Schließlich war er immerhin ein Tok'ra, der auf über zweitausend Jahre Lebenserfahrung zurückblicken konnte und somit etwas mehr als über tausendfünfhundert Jahren zu alt war für solch irrationale Handlungen, wenn er verliebt war.

Noel dankte Kelak kurz für seinen gut gemeinten Versuch ihn zu beruhigen und nahm sich im Stillen fest vor, zu versuchen in Zukunft wieder so ruhig und überlegt zu handeln, wie er es sonst immer tat und hoffte inständig, dass es nicht allzu schwer sein würde, seine Vorsätze in die Tat umzusetzen. Das letzte was er gebrauchen konnte war, sich so richtig vor Lisa zu blamieren.

„Weißt du Noel, du hast übrigens vollkommen Recht. Sie bewältigt ihre erste Undercovermission wirklich meisterhaft. Allerdings denke ich auch, dass sie einen Goa'uld nicht überzeugend spielen kann, auch wenn ich denke, dass anhand von den Reaktionen von allen anderen hier, wir damit wohl beide falsch liegen", fuhr Kelak fort und sah gleichzeitig unauffällig in die Richtung, in die Lisa starrte und entdeckte dass ihr Blick auf ein paar Vasen geheftet war.

_Ja, allen anderen fällt nichts auf. Doch mit dieser Wärme und Herzlichkeit die einem aus ihren Augen entgegenstrahlt, könnte ich sie nicht einmal für eine Sekunde mit einem Goa'uld verwechseln._

„_Genau. Und dann erst dieses Lächeln..."_

_Und erst die süßen Grübchen..._

Schlussendlich kamen die beiden zu dem Schluss, dass sie wohl zu wenig objektiv waren, um Lisas Goa'ulddarstellung richtig beurteilen zu können.

Kelak, der eigentlich noch viel lieber über Lisas Grübchen nachgedacht hätte anstatt sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuzuwenden, drückte rasch ein paar Tasten auf dem Terminal vor ihm und beobachtete, wie die gewünschte Datei auf dem Bildschirm vor ihm erschien.

„Nachdem ja Selmak heute früh zugestimmt hat, noch etwas länger auf diesem Planeten zu bleiben, habe ich schon damit begonnen in der Datenbank zu recherchieren", begann Kelak und beobachtete wie Lisa ihren Blick von den Vasen – bei denen es sich wohl um antike Stücke handeln musste, wenn sich Lisa so sehr für sie interessierte - abwandte und stattdessen wieder ihn ansah.

„Ich habe mir unter anderem Minars Personalakte angeschaut", fuhr Kelak fort und las Lisa die Daten aus der Akte vor.

„Nun, wie du siehst, bringt uns das nicht viel weiter. Allerdings ist der Umstand das ihre Eltern beide von den Goa'uld bzw. den Jaffa wegen Nichtigkeiten umgebracht worden sind, vermutlich einer ihrer Beweggründe warum sie gegen sie arbeitet."

„Damit hast du vermutlich Recht. Allerdings bringt uns das leider nicht sehr viel weiter. Hast du sonst etwas entdeckt?"

„Tja, wie es scheint hat es in letzter Zeit häufiger kleinere Aufstände in den Minen gegeben als früher, auch wenn der hiesige Jaffa-Kommandant alles versucht um diese Tatsache zu verschleiern. Vermutlich befürchtet er, Baal könnte ansonsten davon erfahren und das wäre wohl der Gesundheit des Kommandanten wohl nicht sehr zuträglich. Wie dem auch sei, Selmak besichtigt zurzeit derzeit die Minen. Allerdings wird er vermutlich nicht viel Neues erfahren, da er die Minen ganz offiziell als einer von Baal's Goa'uld Abgesandten besucht."

„Was hältst du davon wenn wir heute Nacht wieder jene Korridore aufsuchen? Vielleicht können wir ja ein weiters Treffen belauschen."

Fortsetzung folgt...

* * *

Gracie: Danke, danke, danke für's Review! Auch wenn's manchmal bis zum nächsten Kapitel etwas länger dauert _- verlegener Blick_ - die Geschichte werde ich auf jeden Fall fertigschreiben. Versprochen! 


	13. Ende

**Kapitel 13**

Mit der Absicht sich ein paar Stunden schlafen zu legen, ging Lisa auf ihre Gemächer zu. Schließlich würde sie einen Teil der folgenden Nacht nicht schlafend im Bett verbringen können und der Mangel an erholsamen Schlaf in letzter Zeit machte sich langsam aber sicher auch bemerkbar. Ein Gähnen unterdrückend – ein vor sich hingähnender Goa'uld wäre hier wohl unangenehm aufgefallen – betrat Lisa schließlich ihr Quartier und wünschte sich dabei, sie würde über Noels/Kelaks Ausdauer verfügen. Als Tok'ra wurden die beiden nun mal nicht so schnell müde wie sie

„Du kannst gehen. Ich rufe dich, wenn ich dich brauche", wandte sich Lisa an die Sklavin Minar, die allen Anschein nach gerade dabei war, in den Räumen für Ordnung zu sorgen. Einmal mehr musste Lisa feststellen, dass ihr im Gegensatz zu den Goa'uld Arroganz und Herablassung anstelle von freundlichem und höflichem Verhalten gegenüber Dritten nicht wirklich lagen.

Doch auch wenn sie jetzt wusste, dass Minar alles andere als eine bedingungslos ergebene Sklavin der Goa'uld war, wäre es trotzdem möglicherweise lebensgefährlich die Charade vor der Dienerin frühzeitig aufzugeben. Vielleicht brachte ja die folgende Nacht mehr Erkenntnisse über die Motive und Loyalitäten der Sklavin.

Nachdem Minar, die sich wohl über eine Goa'uld, die sich am helllichten Tage für ein Nickerchen hinlegt, gewundert hätte, gegangen war, ließ sich Lisa mit einem erleichterten Seufzer in die weichen Laken auf dem Bett fallen und fiel fast augenblicklich in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Ein paar Stunden später stieg eine sehr viel ausgeruhtere Archäologin aus dem Bett und nahm sich ein paar Früchte aus einer der herumstehenden Obstschalen. Herzhaft in die Frucht beißend, machte sich Lisa Gedanken über den kommenden Abend. Würde es ihnen gelingen zu neuen Erkenntnissen zu gelangen? Dazu würden sie die Verschwörer erst einmal unbemerkt belauschen müssen. Geschweige denn, dass Ort und Zeit auch passen mussten. Doch außer einer direkten Konfrontation mit Minar fiel Lisa im Moment auch keine andere Möglichkeit ein, um die Hintergründe der Verschwörung aufzudecken.

Bis jetzt bestanden die Fakten aus einer Sklavin, deren Eltern ermodert worden waren, geheimen Treffen in dem alten, verlassenen Teil des Palastes und einer höheren Anzahl an Sklavenaufständen in den hiesigen Naquadahminen als gewöhnlich üblich war. Waren das die Anzeichen für das Vorhandensein einer organisierten Untergrundbewegung in den Reihen der Sklaven? Wie weit reichten etwaige Pläne? Konnten diese angesichts der vorhandenen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen und der vielen loyalen Jaffa überhaupt von Erfolg gekrönt sein?

Einige Stunden nachdem die Sonne hinter den Goa'uld-Pyramiden untergegangen war, schlichen Noel/Kelak und Lisa durch die alten Palastanlagen Ras auf denen Baal seine Festung hatte errichten lassen. Dabei versuchten die beiden, dass Kunststück zu vollbringen, sich möglichst unauffällig und leise zu bewegen, aber gleichzeitig für den Fall, dass sie doch wer sah, ganz nach typischen Goa'uld auszusehen (was hieß: wir gehen, wo wir wollen und maße dich nicht an, das in Frage zu stellen, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist).

Beide hofften, heute Nacht irgendwelche Erfolge erzielen zu können. Die Besprechung mit Jacob/Selmak hatte nicht viel Neues ergeben. Selmaks Besichtigung der Minen war ohne Zwischenfall verlaufen. Auf den ersten Blick lief es in den Naquadahminen nicht anders ab wie in denen auf anderen Goa'uld beherrschten Planeten auch. Was sich alles auf den zweiten Blick entdecken ließ, hatte sich im Rahmen einer offiziellen Besichtigung der Minen nicht herausfinden lassen.

Wesentlich interessanter war da schon Kelaks Bericht gewesen, der den Tag damit verbracht hatte, eine Inspektion der Verteidigungsanlagen vorzunehmen. Der Hohe Rat der Tok'ra würde sich über einen ausführlichen strategischen Bericht darüber freuen können.

Hand in Hand streiften Lisa und Noel/Kelak durch die labyrinthartigen alten Gänge. Nach einigen Stunden erfolgloser Suche wurde die Resignation der Beiden immer größer.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir in unser Quartier zurückkehren?", wandte sich Kelak mit einem niedergeschlagenen Ton in der Stimme an Lisa. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir heute Nacht noch was herausfinden werden. Wir können uns in den nächsten beiden Nächten noch einmal auf die Suche machen, aber länger können wir es nicht riskieren, hier zu bleiben."

Lisa, die sich so resigniert durch die erfolglose Suche fühlte, wie Kelak klang, konnte dem nur zustimmen. Doch sie kam nie dazu, dies auch laut zu sagen, denn die Dunkelheit die in den alten Gängen herrschte, wurde jäh von gleißend hellem, blauem Licht durchschnitten.

Noch ehe die Beiden richtig registriert hatten, was vor sich ging, wurden sie auch schon von den Strahlen aus den ZAT-Waffen getroffen.

Einige Zeit später, ob Minuten oder Stunden später konnte Lisa nicht einschätzen, wachte Lisa wieder auf und fühlte sich einfach nur miserabel. In ihrem Kopf pochte es unangenehm und ihre Glieder fühlten sich seltsam schwer an. Still und leise die Erfindung der ZAT-Waffen verfluchend, versuchte sich Lisa unbeholfen aufzurichten. Da fiel auch schon ein Schatten über sie.

Noch ehe Lisa sich richtig schrecken konnte, identifizierte sie den Schatten auch schon als Noel/Kelak. Offensichtlich half ein Symbiont auch dabei die Wirkungen einer ZAT-Waffe schneller zu überwinden.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Kein Grund zur Sorge", beschwichtigte sie Noel mit einem seltsam glücklichen Gesichtsaudruck.

Sich an Noel festhalten stand Lisa etwas unsicher auf und musste feststellen, dass sie Beide nicht mehr alleine waren. Einige Jaffa und Sklaven standen in dem Gang und starrten sie an. Außer Minar erkannte Lisa keinen.

Obwohl Lisa sich fast sicher war, dass sie es einem der Anwesenden verdankte, dass sie von einer ZAT-Waffe getroffen worden war, war sie sich nicht ganz sicher, was hier vor sich ging. Noel/Kelak, die vor ihr aufgewacht waren, wussten anscheinend schon mehr über die Vorgänge als sie.

Noch ehe Lisa damit beginnen konnte, Fragen zu stellen, trat ein Jaffa vor.

„Es tut uns leid, dass wir euch betäuben mussten. Aber da wir unsere Annahme, dass ihr von den Tok'ra geschickt worden seid, erst bestätigen mussten, konnten wir kein Risiko eingehen", wandte sich der Jaffa an Lisa.

„Aber wie habt ihr herausgefunden, dass wir keine Goa'uld sind?", fragte Lisa verwundert.

„Ich denke, dass ich diese Frage am besten beantworten kann. Aber dazu ist es auch nötig, die Vorgeschichte zu erzählen", antwortete Minar mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und trat etwas näher.

„Meine Eltern sind so wie viele andere hier auch von den Goa'uld umgebracht worden. Nicht viel später haben mich einige andere Sklaven, die insgeheim gegen die Goa'uld sind, angesprochen um herauszufinden, ob ich ihre Einstellung teile. Doch da wir Sklaven weder über Wissen, Technologien oder sonstige Ressourcen verfügen, konnten wir unter den wachsamen Augen der treuen Jaffa nicht viel ausrichten. Doch das hat sich dann eines Tages geändert."

Lisa lehnte sich leicht gegen Noel/Kelak, der ihre Hand ergriffen hatte und lauschte aufmerksam dem Erzählten.

„Ich war gerade mit meiner Arbeit im Palast fertig geworden, als ich von einem der Jaffa angegriffen wurde. Damals hatte ich noch einen jener untersten Ränge innerhalb der Dienerschaft inne, die von den Jaffa ohne Konsequenzen zu ihrem privaten Vergnügen gequält werden können. Obwohl die meisten Jaffa nur im Auftrag von den Goa'uld oder den Jaffa-Anführern handeln, gibt es hin und wieder doch einige wenige, die so was zu ihrem privaten Vergnügen machen. Doch ich konnte dem Jaffa entkommen und floh in den abgelegenen Teil des Palasts, um mich zu verstecken. Der Jaffa verlor mich aber nicht aus den Augen und verfolgte mich. Als Jaffa verfügte er über eine bessere Ausdauer als ich und er kam langsam aber sicher immer näher. Ich stolperte die Gänge entlang, stützte mich an den Wänden ab und versuchte zu entkommen. Als ich mich wieder einmal an einer der Wände abstützte, ging plötzlich eine geheime Öffnung in der Wand auf und ich stolperte leicht. In diesem Moment stürzte sich der Jaffa auf mich, wir beide taumelten durch die Öffnung in den dahinter gelegenen Raum und dann riss er mich zu Boden. Dabei fiel ein alter Stasisbehälter, der einen Symbionten enthielt, zu Boden und zerbrach. Noch ehe er uns beiden was antun konnte, nahm mich der Symbiont zur Wirtin und konnte den Jaffa töten. Nachdem der Symbiont sich dafür entschuldigt hatte, dass ich ohne meine ausdrückliche Einwilligung zur Wirtin geworden war, berieten wir was wir weiter tun würden. Ich erklärte mich einverstanden, weiterhin Wirtin für meinen Symbionten zu bleiben. Wir beschlossen, vorerst einmal hier zu bleiben und den Sklaven zu helfen. Wir hatten nicht gewusst, wohin wir sonst hätten gehen sollen, da wir nicht die geringste Ahnung hatten, wo sich die anderen Tok'ra aufhielten. Dank dem genetischen Wissen meines Symbiontens konnten wir einiges erreichen. So war es uns möglich innerhalb der Hierarchie der Dienerschaft aufzusteigen um besseren Zugang zu den wichtigeren Teilen des Palast zu erhalten, sowie vorsichtig Zugriff auf einige Computerdateien zu erhalten und was besonders wichtig war, etwas von dem Mittel, das die Anwesenheit eines Symbionten verbirgt, in unsere Hände zu bekommen."

Minar unterbrach ihre ausführliche Erklärung, um tief Luft zu holen. Währenddessen konnte es Lisa fast nicht fassen, was sie da zu hören bekam. Sollte das heißen, dass die Tok'ra Königin, wegen der sie eigentlich auf den Planeten gekommen war, hier vor ihnen stand? Doch noch bevor sie darüber genauer nachdenken konnte, ergriff auch schon Kelak das Wort.

„Während ich wegen dem Mittel, die Anwesenheit eines Symbionten in Minar nicht wahrnehmen konnte, hat sie aber festgestellt, dass du nicht mehr Barin warst und so haben sie und ihre Verbündeten uns im Auge behalten. Ihnen ist der Verdacht gekommen, wir könnten von den Tok'ra geschickt worden sein. Um sicher zu gehen, haben sie uns betäubt, um mit Hilfe eines Goa'uld-Instrumentes einen DNA-Vergleich bei den Symbionten vorzunehmen. Nachdem ich aufgewacht bin, haben sie mir alles erzählt und mir erlaubt, ebenfalls einen DNA-Vergleich vorzunehmen, um mich von der Wahrheit ihrer Worte zu überzeugen. Minars Symbiont ist tatsächlich meine verschollene Schwester."

Lisa war sprachlos. Die Hoffnung das sie die Tok'ra Königin noch finden würden, hatte sie schon längst aufgegeben und nun stand sie plötzlich vor ihr. Obwohl sie hierher gekommen waren, um Tok'ra Königin zu finden, hatte schlussendlich wohl eher diese sie gefunden. Still hörte sie zu wie Minar und Noel/Kelak sich berieten. Minar und einige andere Sklaven würden am nächsten Morgen vorgeben, die angeblichen Goa'uld durch das Stargate zu begleiten. In den Reihen der Tok'ra würden sie dann ihren Kampf gegen die Goa'uld fortsetzten, um so auch dieser Welt eines Tages die Freiheit bringen zu können. Anschließend versprach Lisa den anwesenden Jaffa-Rebellen, dass sie Teal'c von ihnen berichten würde.

Schließlich brach der Morgen heran, und einige Stunden nach dem die Sonne aufgegangen war, schaute Jaffa-Kommandant Serol zufrieden zu, wie die drei Goa'uld in Begleitung einiger Sklaven durch das Stargate schritten. Dankbar das alles reibungslos verlaufen war, wandte sich Serol ab und hoffte, dass sein Name in dem Bericht an Baal lobend erwähnt werden würde. Vielleicht würde er ja eines Tages den Befehl über eine größere Anzahl an Jaffa auf einem bedeutenderem Planeten innehaben.

Die Reaktion der Tok'ra auf die Tatsache, dass sie wieder eine Königin hatten, ließ sich nur als begeistert beschreiben. Selbst als schon die Abendstunden hereinbrachen, wurde in den Tunneln von nichts anderem gesprochen. Doch von diesen Gesprächen bekamen sowohl Lisa als auch Noel/Kelak nichts mit, da sie Hand in Hand auf der Planetenoberfläche den Sonnenuntergang betrachteten. Während die letzten Sonnenstrahlen noch auf die Beiden fielen, nahm Noel/Kelak Lisa sacht in den Arm und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Ende


End file.
